The New Girls
by MindBender10
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Nico are sent on a mission to find something or somethings that Chiron has requested for. What is it they got no idea. Why does he request such a thing? They are so clueless. I'm not good at summaries! First story so please read!
1. Intro

**The New Girl**

**A/N: Hello my readers! This is my first Fanfic so if it's bad don't and please don't think it sucks! Anyways I dedicate this chapter to **_**Reads For Fun **_**for payback (Good payback!)****and I dedicate this story to my ONLY fanfiction BF **_**xXxWiseGirlxXx **_**and my dad for encouraging me to write this so… PLEASE R&R (Read and Review to those who never knew)! And so with this last note till the end of the story ENJOY PLEASE! Also where I am from flames are hating so to all those people no offense intended HATTERS! LOL! **

**Nico's**** POV (GET USED TO POV IT MEANS POINT OF VIEW NEXT TIME 'AINT GONNA DO IT SO GET USED TO IT!**I am giggling in the inside…**)**

"Come on, Percy, Come on…"I muttered under my breath as I waited for Percy and Annabeth to pick me up at a convenient store at a red and white colored gasoline station called _Race Track _**(A/N: I don't own Race Track!)**.

I tapped my foot impatiently and started to pace deep in thought _What if they're being attacked by monsters I mean Florida is infested with monsters and all…_**(A/N: Yes they are in Florida! Homestead, Florida to be exact! Florida rules! Go Miami Heat! Ha-Ha random quote. XD) **_maybe I should... No Nico you're getting ahead of yourself…they would have sent an Iris message by now._

"YO NICO YA THERE, NICO YOU GOTTA WAKE UP MAN!"

I had only then snapped out of my train of thought and it went crumbling down but I had only then noticed Percy was shaking me repeatedly.

"What-oh it's just you Perc I thought-never mind anyways-"

"Hey guys we gotta get on the road!" Nico continued but then being interrupted by none other than Annabeth and she parked Percy's blue Honda's Civic.

"She is right we gotta go Chiron sent us here for a reason and 1 reason only."

"If only he told us what it was…" I mumbled sure Percy couldn't hear me but knew I was wrong when he hit me on the back of my head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For saying that why else would I have done that?"

I have to admit I didn't have a comeback. So I stayed quite for at the least 5 minutes.

"Hey who's hungry 'cuz I am starving." Annabeth said to break the awkward silence while pumping gas in the car.

"Yea I'm pretty hungry myself how 'bout you Nico?"

"Sure" I responded to Percy's question. "How about Flannigan's **(I don't own that.)** I heard it's good?" I offered. Hey it isn't a lie while waiting I heard people talk about it.

"Sounds good how about you Percy?" Annabeth questioned the person I will now call fish boy.

"Yeah fish boy how about it?" I tried out his new nick name.

"Are you trying to get me angry?" "No." "Then I suggest you don't call me that." From then on I stayed quite.

**It's good? Yes, no, maybe, so? I want to know! Also the new girl is in the **_**NEXT CHAPTER!**_** UNTIL NEXT TIME MY READERS!**

To my fans,

MindBender 10


	2. The meeting

**The New Girls Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hello my readers! Thanks to all who review I really appreciate it! And yes the rumors are TRUE! MY STORRY IS NOW 'The New Girl****s****' anyways I would like to say once more criticism, comments, and hating allowed any questions PM me the characters are OOC because I want it that way and it makes sense to me that way. Also my last chapter does not make sense well it makes some sense but not a lot but only because I needed a place to start! I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER IN MY LAST CHAPTER SO SORRY HERE IT IS! Oh and before I forget I am gonna update everyday if I can of course I will try to do it on weekends and weekdays after homework (**I am cursing school on the inside…**)So….ENJOY PLEASE FOR MY SAKE AND R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **** I only own Alek, Sam, and Verxa and of course the plot.:)**

**Nico's POV**

We ate and we were fueled for the LONG day ahead of us. Just as I was about to fall asleep the car stops real hard out of nowhere.

"What the-"

"Hey guys!" It was Thalia. I then calmed down and decided to start speaking.

"Hey Thals! What's up?" I said a little sleepy.

"Um I found out you guys were in Florida so I am here so I thought if I could …well…hitch a ride and join you guys?..."

"Of course we'd be happy to!" Annabeth excitedly screamed. That got me to wake up.

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it and maybe by this we can spend more time together and hang out you know?" Thalia suggested.

"Alright where are you?" Percy asked her questioningly.

"I am at…Starbucks on…..if I am reading the street signs right…US1."

"Alright we are officially on our way. See you there." Annabeth then waved her hand in the Iris message and it retreated away.

Later I don't know how long, we met Thalia at Starbucks. Then again we set off on our unknown mission. We sat there in the car with Percy driving, Annabeth in the passenger seat, Thalia taking window seat in back of Annabeth and me raiding the other window seat. All of a sudden Percy stomped on the breaks and I jolted forward in my seat.

"Alright who's Iris messaging us now?" I whined uneasily then noticed that Percy and Annabeth staring at the street and decided to take interest. Thalia did the same after realizing what just happened.

3 girls were shot out of an alley by an unknown object. The #1 girl had brown hair and an athletic tan with her hair down not allowing me to see her face. She then landed on the roof on the building right across the road. Girl #2 had blond slick hair with and normal peach skin. She was thrown into a window of the same building as the girl #1 had but a lot faster. Girl #3 had a little darker than tan skin and dark brown hair anyone can mistake for black. She on the other hand hit a Ford Mustang and landed on the other side.

Girl #1 was now standing on the roof far above. Girl #2 was standing on the window with bangs in her face. Girl #3 was standing next to the Mustang on the side where I could see her. But because of her black Quicksilver hat which caused a dark shadow on her face I couldn't see it. We all exited the car by then and watched the girls. Girl #1 Jumped off the building and turned into a Cuckoo landing safely on the ground and turning back into a normal girl. Girl #2 jumped off the window ledge and turned into a deer making her way down safely before landing on the ground staying in deer form they looked at each other and the deer ran back in the alley. Girl #1 turned back into a cuckoo and flew in the alley also. I then heard clanging, grunting, and stomping. Girl #3 then put 1 foot on the car and with the other jumped and lunged herself off and…_FIRE?FIRE WAS COMING FROM HER FEET! _She went into the alley and we ran to the alley to see what was going on.

We were wide eyed and had our jaws to the floor with out mouths wide open (Thank the Gods no fly went in mines) the girls were fighting 8 LASTRYGONIAN GIANTS AND A CYCLOPS! I myself felt embarrassed when 3 girls killed all when _I NICO DI ANGELO CAN'T FIGHT ONE BY MYSELF!_

Then while they were high-fiving each other Girl #1 noticed us for the first time. She murmured something to the other 2 girls. I then saw they're other features girl #1 had brown eyes and a brush of red on her upper cheeks like the other 2, wore a purple shirt skinny jeans and Air walk high-tops, Girl #2 had silver eyes with a sparkle of the color of the dark night sky with a black shirt which had a full moon and clouds on it with regular jeans and dark blue Nikes, Girl #3 had a face that made her look like a child with dark brown eyes on the verge of black and a fire colored T-shirt that said: Flyleaf with black converse the color of ashes with regular jeans. In about 30 seconds Girl #3 said:"What did you see?"

"Um…we saw you three beat up and toss those monsters back in Tartarus…" I said honestly.

"Demigods…" Girl #2 said and gasping at the same time.

"How did you-" Percy started to say

"We can tell if someone's a demigod or not."Girl #1 said as if it were obvious. "Who are you?"

**Annabeth's POV**

I was as confused so much that it seemed Cydoimus was mad at me and wanted to hit me with a storm of confusion. I mean can this be what Chiron wanted us to find? Three _girls?_ I mean seriously! UGH! I AM SO CONFUSED AND I LOATH IT SO MUCH! Well if this is what Chiron wanted us to find better to find out why.

"Who are you?" Girl #1 questioned us.

"How do we know we can trust you?" I proudly asked.

"Very smart for a child of Athena she thinks instead of coming out and telling something to strangers." Girl #3 said mocking everyone else.

"Very smart indeed." Girl #2 replied. "I will tell you why you can trust us…because we're the good guys we wish no harm on a fair maiden or…_boy._" She said boy like it was a disease.

"Fine I'm Nico, this is Thalia, this is Percy, and this is Annabeth." Nico replied to their unanswered question while gesturing to each of us. I gave him a death glare. If looks could kill he would have dropped dead right know. Instead he just shrugged.

"And you are…?" I asked in clenched teeth.

"Simple we,"Girl#1 started,

"Are the," Girl #2 continued,

"Forbidden." Girl #3 finalized.

"Yeah cool name what is your _real name_, not the name of your…team." Thalia said slightly on the verge of annoyance.

**Thalia's POV**

"Our names is what you ask,"Girl 1 started

"Our names you shall receive" Girl 2 continued

"After you say the magic word and what you're the son or daughter of." Girl 3 finally said.

I thought about what the magic word was and if I should tell them and made my decision.

"Thalia daughter of Zeus. Please?" I replied clearly happy with myself.

"Nico son of Hades. Please?"

"Percy son Poseidon. Please?"

"Annabeth daughter of Athena. Please? Are you happy?"

**Percy's POV**

I was really frustrated with these people but I had to put up with them because I had a feeling that they were what Chiron wanted us to find.

"Now what are your names?" I questioned impatient and annoyed to the end.

"I am, _WE_ are…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH Cliffy! I sometimes like cliffys in this case I do! Now to clarify some things Nico:14 yrs., Percy:17 yrs., Annabeth:17 yrs., Thalia:15 yrs (SHE IS A HUNTER AND THE WAR OF MANHATTAN HAPPENED ALREADY!). Now what else…AH! You will find out they're names next chapter so tune in next time to find out what happens next please. Now….REVIEW PLEASE! I mean it is so lonely! Click it and it will have a friend…JUST KIDDING! But seriously please review.**

**I love you my fans,**

**MindBender 10 signing off till next time my readers!**


	3. Finally their names! Filler chapter

**The New Girls chapter 3**

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry for taking some time but here's the next chapter and if anyone **_**EVER**_** wants to use my characters you have to ask me by PM-ing me alright? It's the best way to ask me. Also again any questions PM me**__**anyone have any ideas they want me to put in the story please tell me. Now Right now: Author's note, Next: Disclaimer, later: Story! Oh and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( I only own Alek, Sam, and Verxa. :) I feel better now.**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

"_Now what are your names?" I questioned impatient and annoyed to the end._

"_I am, WE are…"_

**Percy's POV**

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Next thing I knew the three girls spit out loogie and spit it on the floor.

"Happy?" they said simultaneously.

"Your names PLEASE!" I said through clenched teeth. They were really getting on my nerves now.

"Alright, my name is Sam, daughter of Hera Queen of Heaven and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings and empires. Daughter to titans Kronos and Rhea. Her symbols are the diadem, lotus-staff, peacock, and cuckoo." Girl #1said proudly while puffing out her chest a little and standing straighter. Age 14"

"I however am Verxa. Daughter of Artemis goddess of the hunt, wilderness, wild animals, childbirth and plague. Later known as goddess of the moon. She is the daughter of Zeus and Leto, and twin sister of Apollo. Always equipped with a hunting bow and a quiver of arrows including hunting spears, animal pelts, deer and other wild animals. Age 13"

"I on the other hand am Alek. Daughter of Hestia goddess of the hearth, home and cooking. Also a daughter of Rhea and Kronos and sister to Zeus. Whose symbols are the hearth and kettle. And gave up her seat as one of the Twelve Olympians to tend to the sacred flame on Mount Olympus for Dionysus."

"Yea we are not here to play games because Artemis swore off men, Hera is the goddess of marriage so she would never cheat on Zeus and Hestia swore never to marry." Thalia pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yes all of that is true but," Verxa started.

"But did you ever get the chance to notice the name of our team?" Alek pointed out.

"Um…yea your team name is 'The Forbidden'. So?" I asked confused.

"A son of Poseidon, son of Hades, and daughter of Zeus should understand clearly." Sam explained.

"Huh?" We all said simultaneously.

"The Gods break oaths. You were _forbidden _to be born. We were forbidden to be born also. Am I right or am I right?" Alek answered for us.

"Oh." Annabeth soon understood causing her light bulb to finally turn on .

**A/N: Sorry it is short but ill make it up to you guys later. Bye!**

**MindBender 10**


	4. Why the big headache?

**The New Girls: Chapter 4**

**A/N: Yello my magnificent readers! It's MindBender 10 again. I again apologize for the last chapter; I didn't have time for it so I posted a short version and published it. PLEASE EVERYONE DON'T STALK OR HUNT ME DOWN TO KILL ME FOR DOING THIS! PM me if questions or borrowing my characters!**

**Nico: But you made me look bad so I should be the one trying to kill you**

**Alek: Yes, she did but are you going to be mature about it and admit defeat?**

**Nico: Can you stop talking like Hestia would?**

**Alek: Why? Is it to confusing?**

**Nico: Well…**

**Alek: CUE THE CHAPTER!**

**Nico: Girls are so confusing…**

**Alek:*Hits Nico upside the head***

**Nico: What was that for?**

**Alek: Girls can be understanding now again CUE THE CHAPTER BEFORE I TELL MORPHEUS TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME SLEEPING!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sam, Verxa, and Alek. **

**Previously on The New Girls:**

"_The Gods break oaths. You were forbidden to be born. We were forbidden to be born also. Am I right or am I right?" Alek answered for us._

"_Oh." Annabeth soon understood causing her light bulb to finally turn on._

**Sam's POV (YEA I CHANGED IT!)**

I simply rolled my eyes because a child of _Athena_ had no IDEA what we were talking about! I, Verxa, and Alek started to head deeper in the alley when…

"Where are you going?" the somewhat Percy asked.

"Home. If you don't mind and if you don't understand what I mean ask Annabeth and Thalia they of course should understand." Alek replied. I and Verxa shot her a look of confusion.

'_I saw they're past. Do you not remember I have the ability to see other people's past?' _Alek answered clearing up my confusion. Since you probably have no idea what is going on I, Verxa, and Alek have the ability to speak to each other telepathically by just looking at each other.

"What are you talking about?" the so-called Annabeth questioned us.

"Why you have forgotten already?" Alek asked using the perfect tone of sarcasm.

"Forgotten what?" the Thalia asked in confusion.

"I am talking about being on the run." Alek answered to their unbelievable questions. I mean they look like they have a decent home; they should go to school if they have a home I mean most people who have homes have the money for school. I mean we don't go to school yet they act as though they have never been to it! I may be melodramatic but for a seventeen, fifteen, and a fourteen year old (Yes I myself know how old anyone is by just looking at them) they should know a little more than us. Because for one big reason. We never went to school! I looked at Verxa and Alek. They looked back.

'_They can handle themselves they do have a home and education. But not _our _normal education we get. They don't study mortal things. They go by the Greek. Only the boy called Percy goes to a mortal school.' _Alek telepathically informed us. I then understood why they acted the way they did and took back everything.

**Verxa's POV**

I have no idea why but I felt almost…drawn to Thalia as though we are almost…sister's. I looked at Alek to answer my question and she finally looked toward me while the other demigods tried to figure out what we were doing.

'_They can handle themselves they do have a home and education. But not _our _normal education we get. They don't study mortal things. They go by the Greek. Only the boy called Percy goes to a mortal school.' 'Good to know but can you tell me a little about the Thalia girl I feel drawn to her somehow.' 'It makes so much sense now I just thought I was wrong.' 'What makes sense?' 'I thought that she had a connection to you. Try talking telepathically siblings are able to do this.' 'Okay thanks sparks.' 'Well your welcome…I got nothin.'_ Alek then stuck her tongue out at me. Sometimes she can be a real kid.

'_Um Thalia you there?' 'Who-? What?' 'It's Verxa. Um I think we are siblings.' 'No we can't- I mean I- no we-' 'Wow you can't even finish a sentence.' 'I am just shocked OKAY!' 'CALM DOWN YOU ARE BOTH MY DAUGHTERS!' 'Mom?' 'Yes Verxa it is me Artemis. Thalia is my lieutenant in the hunt. First.' 'Artemis? My lady, for what business do you call upon me?' 'None. I just wish for you both to stop the worthless fighting.' 'Well thanks mom talk to ya later.' 'Alright my daughters I will see you soon. At night.'_

Wow I just talked to my mom! I didn't know I could do that I mean I have talked to her before but not telepathically! I am sleepin well tonight! What? It's not my turn to pull an all nighter guarding and keeping watch my night is tomorrow.

**Alek's POV**

As I grew bored of just watching the demigods find out what we were doing I told Verxa to have a chat room with Thalia. I then noticed Sam looking at me so I figured she wanted to talk.

'_Yea Sam?' 'I am gonna talk to my mom so I will be right back.' 'Alright I am goin back to the camp.' 'Alright stay safe. We don't want another incident like right now with the giants and Cyclops.' _Then Sam walked out of the alley and turned right. She was going to a place the three of us built just in case we needed some alone time to think. It's also the easiest place for Verxa and Sam to talk to their moms. Me when I am at a fire. Or tending to the fire. So I decided to go to the fire. Then something hit me. I didn't get everyone's past. I only got Percy's, Annabeth's, and Thalia's. I have yet to achieve Nico's. It is easier to see someone's past by looking in their eyes so I stared in his and…

"AGGGHHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I clenched my head it hurt like crazy! Everyone turned to me and I saw Sam was back and she started running to me. I dropped to my knees and clenched my head even harder. Then 'poof'.

"What the?" I said to my amazement. My headache just retreaded out of nowhere.

"What happened? Alek are you alright? Why were you screaming and why are you on the floor?"

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-k-know." I replied with shaky breathing. I looked at her and Verxa telling them what happened from me deciding to see Nico's past to right now. They told me to try again to see what would happen to see if that is what triggered my headache. I looked into his deep black old eyes and only saw flashes then the headache came back.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a terrified little girl except my voice was a little deeper.

**Nico's POV**

When we were trying to figure out what Alek meant I saw her starring at me. I got an uncomfortable feeling. Then…

"AGGGHHHHH!" She screamed out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HADES!" I yelled we then all ran to her. I had no idea why but I grew concerned. I mean it might be because of me. I just stood there in front of her trying to figure out what I could have done while she was on her knees. Sam was now by her side from wherever she went before.

"What happened? Alek are you alright? Why were you screaming and why are you on the floor?" Sam said with concern and sweat on her face.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-k-know." She replied with a shaky breath. She looked at Sam and Verxa and seemed to have had a conversation through looks. Then she started to stare again. And again

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed like a terrified little girl and clenched her head tight.

"What the Hades is happening? She keeps staring at me and screaming." I asked really confused. There it was again the three looked at each other. Alek shook her head continuously while the other two kept nodding. Now I am officially confused. Curse you

Cydoimus

**Sam's POV**

I kept telling her we needed to tell them she could see anyone's past. But she kept repeating over and over: _'Rule number one always watch what you say (_not like watch what you say about people because it can hurt people more like information._) because if you tell someone something about you it can come back to bite you and that person can tell the enemy. Then more of a chance to fall in battle.' _But I had to tell them sooner or later what made me really confused was why she got the headache.

I made my decision looked at Verxa and told her what I was about to do. I picked Alek up because she wouldn't remove her hands from her head neither did she move her legs. So I got her and carried her back to camp.

"Where are you going?" Thalia questioned. I just stayed quite and kept walking. They eventually followed and we all walked to camp as soon as we got there and threw Alek in the fire.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? SHE IS PROBABLY TURNING INTO A CRISP BY NOW!" Percy yelled at me.

"SHH! She needs to think." I finally said. But in my head I was doubting myself. 'Is she going to make it?'

**A/N: Will Alek make it or will she turn into a crisp? Oh and why did Verxa call Alek sparks? First person to find out gets a sneak peek at the next chapter! Tune in next time to find out if Alek will live, why Sam through her in the fire and why Alek got those headaches see ya next time!**

**Till next time!,**

**MindBender 10**


	5. Confessions and gettin to know them more

**The New Girls: Chapter 5**

**A/N: Okay before I start the story I would like to say thank you to all who put my favorites, story alert, favorite author, review, and favorite story! Also **_**xXxWiseGirlxXx **_**figured out the sparks out first but she knows too much! But my fans don't know enough! So again the race is on still about the sparks nickname. Also thanks to the constructive criticisms! Shout-out to**_** GooseberryIcecream **_**for the great review. I am so sorry that I did not post yesterday! Blame school. Oh and before I forgot to add Alek's age so I will say it now Alek is only 10! Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ALEK, VERXA, SAM, AND THE PLOT!**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT? SHE IS PROBABLY TURNING INTO A CRISP BY NOW!" Percy yelled at me._

"_SHH! She needs to think." I finally said. But in my head I was doubting myself. 'Is she going to make it?'_

**Thalia's POV**

I had no idea what to say. Sam literally threw Alek in the fire! Then I saw a figure in the fire it was rising and I saw it was Alek! She rose from the hearth and I now noticed now her hair was now let go, it was curly and wavy at the same time, she was still in her fire colored except now it had sparks on it, and it was singed at the sleeves and collar her jeans had sparks and ashes on them and I saw she was about "5"6 up close, and her Quicksilver hat was now sitting on a log across from the fire. Then the fire died completely and Alek stumbled and collapsed on one of the logs against the building walls. She struggled to stay awake. I was really confused. Questions clouded my head like a thunder storm.

"What just happened?" I asked glad that my voice worked.

This time Alek answered me. "If I am right… the fire healed my big headache it is like water heals Percy when wounded."

"Oh." Things were racing in my head. But I decided to ask later before I would give Alek a hard time. Next thing I knew I was sitting next to Verxa on one of the logs. Percy and Annabeth sat on the other, and Sam sat next to Nico while Sam was looking at Verxa oddly. I tried going in Verxa's head to see what she was thinking.

'_What should we do Sam I mean I don't think Alek is alright.' 'She will be alright. As long as we have hope we have a chance. Just go hunt for fresh meat. Our meat you got yesterday is rotting I will see what I can do with Alek.' 'Alright nice plan Sam you always know what to do. You are like our leader.'_ I wanted to hunt to so I decided to ask if I can. _'Hey can I come too Verxa?' 'What- Thaila? WHAT DID YOU HEAR?' 'Um all the way from you asking Sam what you guys should do to you saying Sam is like a leader to you guys.' 'She knows. Great just great. Now we will have to them more.' 'Okay so can I come?' 'I guess you can only if Verxa allows you to hunt meat with her.' 'Sure you can.'_

I didn't need to be told second time so I got up and followed Verxa to the woods to where she would be hunting.

**Annabeth's POV**

I had no idea why Thalia was leaving but was too late to ask when she rounded the corner.

"Hey Sam why is Thalia leaving with Verxa?"

"They are going hunting to get food so we can eat. I did not send her off originally but she wanted to and Verxa agreed so they are out hunting now." Sam replied.

"Oh ok well thanks for telling me. So what do you guys normally do when Verxa is off hunting?"

"Your welcome and usually Alek starts cooking the rest of the food that we will have, mostly rice, bread, pizza, and other things. I just normally get the sleeping bags ready and when I am done with that we have a small sing-along."

"Cool at camp we do sing-alongs too." Percy then added

"What are you talking about? There's no camp around here." Alek pointed out.

"You guys don't know about Camp Half-Blood?" I was surprised they didn't know about it.

"What is this Camp Half-Blood you speak of?" Sam asked clearly confused.

"OH I understand now!" Alek said with realization in her voice.

"How?"

"I guess we do have to tell them. I guess its confession time."

"What the Hades are you talking about?" Nico asked after being mute for some time.

"Okay look, you all know that demigods have powers from their parents' right? Well um how do I say this… I have the power to see anyone's past. That is how I understood what this camp is and I think it is how I got the headache. When I tried to see Nico's past there was something keeping me from seeing it almost like a mind-wipe. So I was only able to see little of his life."

"So really what you're saying is you are trying to find stuff out about me without really asking? That I one creepy power."

"Yes it is. Also when you saw us look at each other… we were talking to each other telepathically."

"Oh cool so since you know about us we should know a few things about you guys. I t is fair right?" Percy confidently pointed out.

"I guess. Um Sam put the song on." Sam walked into the building right next to us through a door.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it is easier to show you our past then say it. Also it is more efficient this way. Just stare into the hearth, pay attention to the song and you will be able to see our difficult past in the fire. Each of ours. You will only see one image because we three lived our lives together."

"Good to know so what's the song?"

"You will find out soon enough"

Then when she just finished the sentence Sam walked out of the building holding IPod speakers she pressed play and I laid my eyes on the fire and immediately recognized the song as _Nobody's Home _by_ Avril Lavigne.__**(It helps if you put the song on!)**_

_I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

I then saw an image three girls born in a hospital on the same day but different years.

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again._

Two girls played in a house while one lady held her baby which I took as Alek.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many too many problems._

I then saw them being put to bed. I was confused why they wanted us to see this but then knew my answer

_Don't know where she belongs,_

_Where she belongs_

I could understand entirely why they wouldn't know where the Hades they belong.

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home,_

_It's where she lies,_

_Broken inside._

Of course it all makes sense why they live on-the-run, why they wouldn't know where they belong, everything. Because their whole family is…_dead. _It is so sad they want to go home but they've got no place to go.

_With no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

Three women got their little girls and carried them out of the house being attacked. They were then left with mafias. Really mafias? I mean they are_ illegal_ people!

_Open your eyes,_

_And look outside,_

_Find the reasons why._

Yea they really opened them because now I saw them run away from those ruthless people.

_You've been rejected,_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

Yea now I noticed they were still real young and they still didn't know what they were.

_Be strong be strong now,_

_Too many too many problems._

Yup they are real strong, I mean they were still living.

_Don't know where she belongs,_

_Where she belongs_

They didn't know where to go at all. They were completely lost.

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home,_

_It's where she lies, _

_Broken inside._

Yea they really wanted to go home here they cried a lot and they were so young_._

_With no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside._

Yup they have no place to go. No place to dry their eyes either.

_Her feelings she hides,_

_Her dreams she can't find'_

_She's losing her mind,_

_She's fallen behind._

Yea they were trying to hide their weakness, they had different dreams then normal, they were losing their minds too.

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_Yeah, oh_

They couldn't find their place. They were all over the place. They were falling and losing a lot.

_She wants to go home,_

_But nobody's home,_

_It's where she lies, _

_Broken inside_

It showed us all they had been through. Their first monster, how they tried to survive, making deals with strangers: food and a place to sleep for protection.

_With no place to go,_

_No place to go,_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside._

They tried to move on and they grew stronger each day but had come to the limit. They couldn't let go of family…nobody can.

_She's lost inside,_

_Lost inside._

_Oh oh_.

They were so lost.

_She's lost inside,_

_Lost inside._

_Oh oh_…_oh_

Very much. Then before I knew it the song ended.

"Do you understand everything now?" Alek asked

"Everything." We all said simultaneously.

"Great now I may start cooking and you four can have the sing-along Sam does with me while we wait for Verxa to return with dinner."

"Cool, thank you for showing us the real yous'." Nico replied.

"You are very welcome Death Breath."

"Hey how did you-oh yeah."

"Yup anyways turn up the volume while I cook."

From then on we sang to the latest music for this year. It was real nice. It felt like they were our family and we were just camping having a good time. Turns out we kind of learned some stuff from the two like new battling moves like the Ankle-Neck, Wall-Runner, and Slider Kick. I was having a great time when Verxa and Thalia came back with…

"FOOD!"

**A/N: I understand if it sucks but it is a starter. Oh and the reason why Thalia was able to hear Sam's thoughts also is because since she is a daughter of Zeus and Sam is a daughter of Hera they can talk since they are like Step-sisters**

**To my fans,**

**MindBender 10**


	6. Sing alongs and the start of a fight

**The New Girls: Chapter 6**

**A/N: Hello pupils! Once again thanks for the reviews, author alerts, story alerts, and advice. I am happy and no one and I mean NO ONE CAN DESTROY MY HAPPY MOOD! Unless my brother decides to annoy me today…other than that I am really happy! Alright ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? If I were the writer of PJATO you would know Sam and Alek already but not Verxa…sorry. So I do not own PJATO only Oc and the plot.**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

_From then on we sang to the latest music for this year. It was real nice. It felt like they were our family and we were just camping having a good time. Turns out we kind of learned some stuff from the two like new battling moves like the Ankle-Neck, Wall-Runner, and Slider Kick. I was having a great time when Verxa and Thalia came back with…_

"_FOOD!"_

**Thalia's POV**

We had just finished hunting when we were making our way back to camp and I hear…

"FOOD!" once we entered the alley we saw everyone jump up except Sam and Alek who just smiled in approval. I blushed and Gods know what my face looked like.

"I see you have accomplished the task set at hand Thalia." Sam said after taking the meat and taking them to Alek who was still sitting so I just thought that she still couldn't walk.

"Will you guys please just stop talking like that I mean it's kind of confusing!" Nico pleaded I just simply watched and stifled a giggle.

"As you wish but it confuses me. How can I a ten year-old but yet a fourteen year-old can't understand what we are talking about?" Nico just snorted at what Alek was confused about but I had a feeling she knew but just wanted to bug him. Soon we all sat down and Alek started to heat up the animal meat we had just hunted down.

"Can we do a sing-along again Sam?" Percy asked but I was confused. A sing-along?

"Sure." Then I saw Sam pull out IPod speakers and press play. I then noticed the song now playing _Are You Gonna Be My Girl? _By _Jet _and soon found Alek had smiled for the first time since she was thrown into the fire and singing along. Sam and Verxa started to sing along when they realized what song was playing. Their voices in perfect sync to the song. It was as if they wrote the song themselves. **(It helps if you put the song for this one too!)**

_Go!_

_So one, two, three,_

_Take my hand and come with me,_

_Because you look so fine, _

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine,_

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh four, five, six come on and get your kicks,_

_Now you don't need that money,_

_When you look like that do ya honey?_

_Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair,_

_She's so sweet with her,_

_Get back stare!_

_Well I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_That you were with another man,_

_Yeah!_

_I know we,_

'_Aint got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away,_

_Yeah!_

_I said,_

_Are you gonna be my girl?_

_So one, two, three,_

_Take my hand and come with me,_

_Because you look so fine, _

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine,_

_That I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh four, five, six come on and get your kicks,_

_Now you don't need that money,_

_When you look like that do ya?_

_Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair,_

_She's so sweet with her,_

_Get back stare!_

_Well I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_That you were with another man,_

_Yeah!_

_I know we,_

'_Aint got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away,_

_Yeah!_

_I said,_

_Are you gonna be my girl?_

_Oh yeah!_

_Come on!_

_I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_That you were with another man,_

_Yeah!_

_I know we,_

'_Aint got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away,_

_Yeah!_

_Uh, be my girl…_

_Be my girl…_

_Are you gonna be my girl?_

_Yeah!_

From then on we sang along to songs on the girls IPod and we even heard the 'Awesome' Flyleaf that was on Alek's T-shirt. We had to stop though to eat though.

After we finished we got up and I saw the three girls walk even deeper in the alley to a big spacious…dead end.

"Alright after we have finished eating we normally practice combat so we are prepared to fight more monsters. So can we duel you?"

All I did was tap my bracelet and take out Aegis and my spear. Percy took out riptide, Annabeth took out her cursed knife, and Nico unsheathe his stygian iron sword.

"Alright where are your weapons?" Annabeth asked a little pride in her voice.

"Right here." The three said simultaneously. I now realized Sam had a necklace with a shark tooth on it she grabbed the tooth on it and pulled down and the charm magically came off it didn't even break the lace! It turned into a sword and I saw her anklet turn into a shield with the design of the symbol of the Tree of Immortality with a leaf at its foot. Verxa had two rings one with a full moon and the other with a crescent moon. She took both off and they turned into a sword and shield. The sword was silver with a night blue hilt and her shield had a full moon on it. Alek raised both hands to her necklace and I noticed a key and heart on it she took off both charms like Sam had. The key turned into…a half celestial bronze half stygian iron sword! It also had a glow of fire and whenever she hit it on the floor sparks would come out from it. Her shield on the other hand had a fire on it.

"Wow" Annabeth simply said in reply.

"Wait. There are four of us three of them." Nico noticed. I frowned at the thought of one of us not being able to fight.

"True. Eldest with me, second eldest with Verxa and youngest with Alek."

"Okay so that means…Thalia with Sam, Percy with Verxa and Nico with Alek." Annabeth organized for us. I had to admit I was pretty disappointed that Annabeth wasn't going to fight. But I knew we had to fight our hardest besides they beat a Cyclops and eight Lastygonian Giants! I had to keep my head up so I put the thought aside.

I walked over to Sam we were first up to fight. We waited until one of us lunged or did something. We circled each other for sometime until she tried faking moves me. She was testing me. I have to be careful these people are like locks that can never be open. Or the right way to say it locks that can never be _fully _open. Then I realized what she was doing she was playing me. When I thought she was faking a lunge she really lunged at me. Thank the gods that I had Aegis or else I would have lost that quickly. I blocked her lunge and she landed on her feet on the ground. The fight has started at last.

**A/N: Pretty good huh? Yes, no, maybe, so? Please review! Also from now on chapters might come every other day. (CURSE YOU SCHOOL!)Who will win? Sam, Thalia. There is a poll on my profile so please vote!**

**To my fans,**

**Mindbender 10**


	7. Sam VS Thalia

**The New Girls Chapter 7**

**A/N: Yo citizens of fanfiction! I am sorry it took this long but here it is! Now right after this you guys have to vote on the poll on my profile! Most likely for every chapter there will be a poll because I get a lot of reviews saying it should be better so I want to know what the public want! I won't continue chapters until at least **_**ONE**_** vote comes in. Anyways I do the best for you guys. I love reading fan fics so I infer you guys like them to. So anyways… R&R POR FAVOR! Questions pm or review. Borrowing pm only please. That's it.**

**Disclaimer: I. Hate. This. It is my version of Kronos! It MOCKS ME! I OWN NOTHING! ONLY OCs AND THE PLOT!**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

_When I thought she was faking a lunge she really lunged at me. Thank the gods that I had Aegis or else I would have lost that quickly. I blocked her lunge and she landed on her feet on the ground. The fight has started at last._

**3person POV**

Sam tried to ankle neck at Thalia but she dodged the first two round house kicks but failed the third earning an ankle to her neck. She then found herself on the floor on her back and got on her feet by springing off her hands. What Thalia didn't know was Sam was just getting started. The clanging of swords was able to be heard all the way to Tallahassee!

Thalia attempted to twist Sam's sword forcing it out of her hands with her spear. Instead she got Sam pushing her spear the other way and sparks were coming out of the metal so rapidly. Electricity meeting with strength.

They both had under-estimated each other. Their moves were swift as a bird's flying. They fought with grace and strength. They seemed to equal. Sam faked left and went right Thalia dodged. Thalia went for her neck Sam Matrix-dodged it. They were as though dancing to a dance-off. Where the best two were left and neither could win. They tried their best but could not beat each-other. But Sam made her mistake.

She tried to twist Thalia's spear like she did with her sword but Thalia pushed her spear against Sam's center palm. She sighed with pain. This was a sign that she was used pain. But she moved slower and not as swift as before.

Before she knew it and to Thalia's amazement but Sam's revilement Thalia had won!

"Good job Thalia you are the first to ever beat me on one-on-one combat. Well except for Alek and Verxa. I am truly relieved that someone has finally beaten me. Congrats." Sam replied wearily with a smile.

"Thanks it's nice to know that I was doing good."

"Alright Me and Verxa are up."

"Yup. Hey do you want me to use my shield or not?"

"Use it you'll need it."

"Bragger. At least we try to stay modest"

"Hey!" Verxa started to crack up so bad she was literally rolling on the floor. The others laughed while Percy tried to reason with Verxa but it was no use to it. Only Alek kept a straight face.

"Wow you guys can act even more childish than I can!" Everyone then glared at Alek. She looked briefly at them before turning into a ashes and disappearing. After her dramatic exit everyone went back to what they were doing before not realizing Alek had came back right after that.

**A/N: I know, I know. You don't have to scream I got it ok? I know it was short so don't yell at me! But it was meant to be kinda short. I t was meant to be like that because it was really suppose to be the fight scene but I wanted a little more so… yea. Well until next time! Remember vote or no chapter! Also review while you are at it. You don't **_**have to**_** but it means a lot to me when people review but you have to vote. I DON'T MEAN TO BE FORCEFUL OR MEAN!**

**To my faithful fans,**

**MindBender 10**


	8. Verxa VS Percy

**The New Girls Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hola granolas! Oh no I just realized something! I am running out of ways to say hi! Oh well. This is chappie 8 so enjoy! Now there is another poll on my profile so vote now or FOREVER HOLD NO PEACE IN YOU HEART! Just kidding but if you know you will forget vote now or at the end of the story whichever. Also for the Thalia vs. Sam only people voted for Thalia! Now you will read Verxa vs. Percy! The results will be in the next chapter. Oh and don't kill me for this but in my story Percy does ****NOT ****have the curse of Achilles. Questions: review or pm. Borrowing characters: pm me only. Now the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I will be victorious Kronos! You will not kill me I will send you back to Tarturus! Stop mocking me!**

**Kronos: Say it weakling muahahahaha!**

**Me: Noo!**

**Kronos: *Takes out scythe and the trio.* Say it or off with their heads!**

**Me: Fine! I own nothing only the trio and plot.**

**Kronos: *Lets go of the girl trio* Excellent. Now on with the story!**

**Previously on the New Girls:**

"_Wow you guys can act even more childish than I can!" Everyone then glared at Alek. She looked briefly at them before turning into a ashes and disappearing. After her dramatic exit everyone went back to what they were doing before not realizing Alek had came back right after that._

**3person POV**

Verxa readied Grave (her sword) and Midnight (shield). Percy tested riptide before resuming his fighting stance.

"Percy are you sure you don't want to use my shield? Verxa can be really tough to beat."

"Yes I am sure I can beat a thirteen year-old girl with only riptide."

"Ya know it would be better if you can stop trying to act cool and just answer the question." Verxa said annoyed buy Percy's bragging.

"Okay. Let's start fighting then."

"My pleasure." That's when the two started to circle. Percy lunged at Verxa but she dodged and sliced Percy's arm in the progress with deadly accuracy and speed. She head-butted Percy making him a little dizzy and she took that as a chance to wound him a little more. She sliced at his leg and sword shoulder. Until he snapped out of his dizziness just in time to dodge a round-hose kick set for his jaw by Verxa. Now he regretted not using the shield that Sam offered. He did all the tricks he had up his sleeve. But none can fool her. He was pretty frustrated that a girl was beating him at his own game. Right when he swiped at her neck she stopped it with her shield and Percy got a taste if her shield also when she bonked his head at it. To his confusion it felt like a boulder hit him square in the head!

"DEAD!" Before Percy knew it he was disarmed and had a sword a millisecond to his neck.

"Wow maybe I did need that shield…" Percy's sentence hung in the air while she walked to Sam and Alek and high-fived each of them.

"Good job Percy you were the hardest person I ever fought. Other than my friends of course."

"Yeah thanks."

"Alrighty then! I and Nico are up. So do you want to use Sam's shield?" Nico greedily snatched the shield.

"I will take that as a yes. Come on then we don't have time on our side! We have till nine 'o clock which is the time monsters are most active here so we better hurry."

**A/N: Alright now you vote! Oh and I am upset people continue saying 'you should delete the story' well to everyone out there if you don't like it don't read it! It's that easy. You know you should have courtesy to other people because other people like my story and that's that. Now again suppose to be short. Vote or no chapter for you. Review if you can **_**constructive **_**criticism, loving, and hating able to be put in reviews. That is all.**

**With all due love and respect to my fans,**

**MindBender 10**


	9. Alek VS Nico

**The New Girls Chapter 9**

**A/N: I CAN FINALLY POST THE CHAPTER! Thank the Gods I still have fans… people finally voted! Oh and so you guys don't get mad at me for not updating quick enough, I have volleyball practice and games the whole school week (the five days) except Friday, and we usually go somewhere on weekends. Also I won't be able to update on the 22-26 because I am goin on a trip. Unless they have free Wi-Fi I will no be able to update then. Thank you to my fans that review! Please continue to review, vote, and read! R&R after reading and vote please! Oh and people only voted for Verxa last time. Oh and I am gonna make Alek 12 now. Oh and BTW one of the parts was a request. Hopefully you guys will know which scene.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing which relates to PJATO is mine. Only Alek, Sam, Verxa, and the plot. Nothing else.**

** (It is now my signature page break.)**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

"_Alrighty then! I and Nico are up. So do you want to use Sam's shield?" Nico greedily snatched the shield._

"_I will take that as a yes. Come on then we don't have time on our side! We have till nine 'o clock which is the time monsters are most active here so we better hurry._

****

**3POV**

Alek readied her sword and shield as she stood in ready position. Nico readied his and strapped on the borrowed shield Sam offered and got in his stance. They then started circling each other. Alek leg swiped at Nico but he didn't dodge. He landed on the floor and rolled away in the progress of getting up. He swiped at her neck and she Matrix-dodged it lunged off her hands, then springing off Nico's stomach landing on her feet.

"You know you're pretty tough for a girl…" the sentence stuck in the air never to be finished.

"Is that a complement or insult?"

"You know I don't know…oh look everyone left and we didn't know it." She simply rolled her eyes. She sliced at his head but he ducked and swiped at her legs. She jumped off the floor and landed behind him. He went for her waist with his sword and shield to her head. She turned to ashes and once again poofed behind him. She pressed her shield on his back and he dropped to his knees._ 'My back burns like crazy! It feels like I layed my back on an actual fire!'_

He had no choice but to do something that would hurt her so much. He stabbed her in the foot. She growled in pain and fell back. She landed on her butt on the floor and got to her feet in a matter of seconds. They continued with swords clanging and slashing, shields against swords, they moved swift and hit hard. They were as though the last two in a battle that can never be beat. They were both to equal. But not equal enough. Nico faked a blow for her neck and she bent back. Then he sliced at her leg. It left a gash the size of her forearm. She got back up and now had a limp. She sliced at his arms he dodged.

"This is some birthday present."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, sorry but you'll have to deal with losing." He sliced at her other leg and she was about to fall on the concrete when he caught her by the waist. They looked in each others eyes. They blushed like crazy. Nico leaned in closing his eyes and Alek did the same with a tingling feeling in their stomachs.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Verxa said with a smirk plastered on her face. Nico dropped Alek not so gently on the floor.

"Ow"

"Sorry…"

"So what _were _you guys about to do?"

"We um…" Alek tried to answer instead got really embarrassed and stayed quite. Nico blushed and was trying to peel himself out of here and get back to the campsite.

"I won' tell anyone as long as you just answer my question, ya know."

"Oh OK then we were about to…kiss…" Nico said rather embarrassed.

"Ah. Alright. I promise on the River Styx I will not tell anyone about this unless you want me to."

"Thanks V." Verxa just nodded and walked back to camp. Alek looked at Nico.

"We _were_ about to?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh I just can't believe it still…" Nico chuckled and they made their way back to camp.

****

"Oh so _NOW_ is when you guys…what happened to Alek?" Percy asked.

"Well Nico beat me at the fight and he beat me by making a gash the size of my forearm on both my legs. So now I can barely walk."

"Oh. So…as I was saying, now is when you guys finally decide to stop fighting and let someone win?" Alek rolled her eyes and told Nico to set her down on one of the logs and he wouldn't have to help her walk anymore.

"You guys don't have ambrosia and nectar?" Annabeth asked concerned.

"Um…no we don't have that we normally heal pretty quick and on our own…"Sam replied.

"Oh well…"

"So um we thought about it and we think you guys should come with us to Camp Half-Blood." Thalia gestured to herself, Percy, and Annabeth. Alek, Verxa, and Sam looked at each other.

"We aren't sure we would want to leave Florida. I mean it's our home. We don't know if we _can _leave our hometown." Sam sadly said.

"You don't have to stay the whole year just the summer."

"I guess we can try it…what do you guys think?" Sam looked at Alek and Verxa and they both nodded in agreement.

"Okay then it's settled we'll leave in the morning." Nico said.

"Alright so we usually use sleeping bags to sleep. We only have six that would be enough."

"No that means one person won't have one."

"No because one of us keeps watch for the night. It's my turn tonight so everyone else can sleep." Alek said rather tired. Nico looked at her concern written on his face. The expression on his face almost said _'But you're hurt bad are you sure you can keep watch?' _Alek nodded yes and told everyone to get a sleeping bag and sleep. Everyone did as they were told and got into a sleeping bag.

****

Nico's POV

When I was sure everyone was asleep, I got out of my sleeping bag and went to wherever Alek was. When I finally found her, I saw her tending to the campfire.

"Yes Nico? Is there something I may help you with?"

"How did you-?"

"You're not that quite ya know…"

"Oh" And that was brilliant comeback. Alek just chuckled and signaled me to sit next to her.

"So, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?"

"I…wanted…to…talk?" It came more like a question which made me mentally slap myself.

"Okay…what do you wanna talk about?"

"What happened…you know…the 'thing'…?"

"Oh. You probably regret it huh?"

"No." She looked at me astonished eyes wide. I suddenly took interest in the fire. I don't know if it was the fire or me but I was getting hot! I mean I swear I was gonna start sweating anytime now. She started to blush and stared in the fire.

"So…."

"So…um…about what happened," she looked at me and continued, "were you _really_ gonna kiss me?"

"Yup"

"Wow."

"So… do you want to…?"

****

**A/N: OH MY GODS WHAT WAS NICO GONNA SAY? Find out next time I write! Lucky for you no voting poll this time I will try to do another chapter right now to make up for next week. Review please hope you enjoyed it. Oh and did you guys figure out what scene it was that was requested? YOU'RE WELCOME **_**TwinkleLights123! **_**You guys should thank them because if they didn't do the request the chapter would only be a fight scene. Virtual cookies and ice cream to those who review and to those who voted.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS TILL NEXT TIME,**

**MindBender 10**


	10. A kiss, a camp, and a meeting

**The New Girls Chapter 10**

**A/N: Bonjure! It's French for Hello! I hope that's how it's spelled. Anyways, this chapter there will be a poll so…enjoy! R, R, &V! Read, review, and vote! XD I wrote it with love so I hope you will love it too. C&G.**

**Disclaimer: Kronos is annoying. I own nothing. Only Alek, Verxa, and Sam. Oh and the plot too!**

**(The last one did not work) so for my line break it will be –Line break-**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

"_Wow."_

"_So… do you want to…?"_

**-Line break-**

Nico's POV

"Sleep yes…although I can stay up…if that was what you were asking." She said with a half smile.

"Um that wasn't what I wanted to ask you."

"Oh sorry."

"It's OK. Anyways, what I really wanted to ask was do you want to…"

"Yes?"

"Um…" then all of a sudden she started to laugh. It was a soft laugh so no one but us can hear. "You are not making this anymore easier."

"Sorry."

"Okay so do you, Alek, want to…what we were trying to do a while back?"

"Um…I don't know I-" I interrupted her by crashing my lips onto hers. I closed my eyes and she deepened the kiss. Her lips were warm and welcoming. I put my arms around her waist and she threw hers over my neck. She was the one who pulled back. But she did it slowly actually disappointing me.

"Best- birthday- ever." I smiled back at her and pulled her back to my lips. I had butterflies in my stomach but I didn't care. As long as she was kissing me I was happy. I was having the happiest time of my life since Bianca's death. She pulled away again and now I was unhappy.

"Wow never thought a kiss would be like that…"

"You never had your first kiss?"

"No." she peeled her hands off my neck and went back to tending to the fire.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know just wanted to make sure."

"I know this is a weird question but…did you like it when we…you know."

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"

"Just a question." She looked back at me and I was about to kiss her again when she told me to go to sleep. I did as I was told but regretted it. I couldn't sleep that night at all I was still stunned that she kissed me. Well, maybe I should dream about it…that helped me fall asleep.

**-Line break-**

Sam's POV

After I knew _EVERYONE _was asleep I got the watch it read 10:00 and 50 seconds. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME! _I watched as my watch turned to show 10:01 my birthday and time exact. Then all of a sudden a flame starts right next to me. I watched as it died and turned into a picture of a cake that said happy birthday in the ground. I looked over to Verxa and sure enough she got one also and had noticed. We both looked over to Alek and were proved right that she was the one who caused the present. She smiled at us and we smiled back. Today was a great day. I mean I get a little present from Alek and Verxa, she taught me and Alek a great new trick which is called spider, I get the little picture from Alek and my own _mom_ says she got me a present on Olympus! And not to mention help Verxa and Alek with a trick I had up my sleeve. What demigod child would want more! I went to sleep with a smile plastered on my face knowing I shared an awesome birthday with my friends and tomorrow we are going to someplace where we can train to be even better! I love my life.

**-Line break-**

Nico's POV

I woke up to see everyone ready to go and having breakfast without me.

"Oh look. The vampire chooses to awaken in the day." Alek pointed out with a smirk plastered on her face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my breakfast and ate the whole thing. I swear if I didn't notice Alek staring at me I would've eaten the plate.

"O…Kay…" she jus took the IPod player out and turned it on and sooner than I noticed we were singing along to whatever was playing.

"Aright, we should hit the road while it's still morning. We have a long way back to New York." Thalia announced.

"Um yea that would take really long you know like probably two weeks if we don't stop at all." Verxa pointed out.

"Oh."

"Yup"

"So how else do we get back to Camp Half-Blood?"

"We could travel like I shadow travel, Thalia travels with…whatever she can travel with, get the idea?" I said half asleep.

"That could work. But what about Annabeth, Sam, and I?" Verxa asked.

"Well, Verxa can travel with Thalia, Sam travel with Alek, and I with Percy." Annabeth organized for us.

"Alright c'mon Sam get over here. Verxa go with Thalia." Alek said.

They got in position Sam holding Alek's arm, Verxa holding Thalia's, and Annabeth holding Percy's hand. Then we got out of there and poofed back to Camp Half-Blood. The three girls looked at the camp and were awed at the scene. I got next to Alek just in time to hear her murmur:

"It's so…beautiful…"

"I guess. This is Camp Half-Blood."

"Amazing just so…amazing…"

"Now you guys get to meet Chiron." I announced to the trio.

"CHRION? YOU MEAN THE CHIRON? TRAINER OF DEMIGODS?" they asked simultaneously. I only nodded in reply. They looked at me wide eyed and I went down the hill. They followed me and everyone else raced to the Big house.

**-Line break-**

Sure enough Chiron was there back toward us talking to the Stolls for whatever prank they did now. When they noticed us they both had knitted eyebrows and pointed at us. Chiron turned and his frown turned into a smile. So I just thought he was happy we were back.

"Well, welcome back heroes! I see you have found what I have sent you to find."

"Y-you a-are t-t-the actual C-Chiron? The trainer of Demigods?" the trio asked

"Yes."

"OH MY GODS! WE ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE ACTUAL CHIRON TRAINER OF DEMIGODS!" they screamed so loud I think I popped an eardrum.

"Settle down now. How old are you, what are your names, and do you know your godly parent?"

"I am 15 years old, my name is Sam, and I am the daughter of Hera."

"I am 14 years old, my name is Verxa, and I am the daughter of Artemis."

"I am 13 years old, my name is Alek, and I am the daughter of Hestia."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you three and I accuse you of knowing about the world of Greek mythology?"

"We know all. In fact since we were, 7, 6, and 5 we lived on our own on the streets hunted by monsters 24/7 365 days a year."

"Very well. Will you four show these tree heroes the camp grounds?"

"Okay Chiron." We said simultaneously.

**-Line break-**

Verxa's POV

After they showed me around I went to my cabin. It was awesome. The walls were painted like the dark night sky and the four quarters of the moon. The bunks were silver and the sheets were the color of the stars. The ceiling had a constellation of a hunter and I have no idea how but I knew it was a girl named Zoe Nightshade. The floor was black and the cabin smelled like how the night is when there is mist everywhere. I felt at home and safe. I plopped on one of the bunks and it was perfect. It was _so_ much better than a sleeping bag. I soon fell asleep on the wonderful bed. _Home Sweet Home._

**-Line break-**

Sam's POV

After being presented to the camp I headed to the cabins. Mine was right next to the Zeus cabin. It was huge. When I went inside I felt like royalty. It was elegant with cream colored sheets and white bunk frames. The floor was velvet the walls were marble and the ceiling was marble as well. It smelt like a castle. What am I kidding it _looked_ like a castle! I wasn't just going to sit around I was going to explore this place. That was when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry. Here let me help you up." I looked up to a boy with blond hair, an athletic tan, a pouch of arrows and arrow slung over his shoulder with faded jeans and a t-shirt that read Camp Half-Blood with his hand outstretched. I decided to take it.

"Thanks."

"I don't recall seeing you around here, are you new?"

"Yes I just got here today."

"Well then I am Will, Will Solice son of Apollo."

"Sam daughter of Hera."

"Hera? You serious? Oh then if you are a daughter of Hera…"he then knelt to the ground to my confusion.

"Um…rise?"

"Thank you. So…this is your first day here at camp huh?"

"Yes."

"Okay well have you taken the tour of camp already?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He looked down and we were in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…um…you want to…hang out later?"

"I guess." I blushed like crazy and Gods know what my face looked like!

"Okay, meet me at the beach after dinner."

"Okay…" we said our byes and I stood there stunned._ I have been asked-out! This has never happened before!_ I left to my cabin and lay on my bunk thinking of the possibilities of what may happen when we would meet at the beach. Wow all this in one day. And with that I fell into deep sleep eager for dinner.

**-Line break-**

I was about to check out my cabin after being introduced to camp but was pulled aside by none other than Nico.

"Hey what's up?"

"You said your mom was Hestia right?"

"Yes and…?"

"Come with me." He said and pulled on my arm almost ripping it of its socket. He took me to the cabins and I saw a fire. Then a girl tending to it that I recognized as my…

"MOM!" I ran to my mom and hugged her. She hugged me back and pulled back.

"Hello Alek. Thank you Nico for bringing her to me." I looked over to Nico and mouthed the words thank you and smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"May I tend the fire with you?"

"Of course. You both can." We sat down on the logs surrounding the fire and I tended to the fire with my mom right next to me and Nico staring at the fire. But I knew by the look in his eyes he was looking at me by the corner of his eye. This was the happiest time of my life. Other than what happened last night…

"So my daughter I have watched over you your whole life, and I must say I am very proud of you to make it this far."

"Really?" she only nodded in reassurance.

"Even last night?"

"Yes." Nico and I blushed at the thought. Then what happened last night was replaying over and over again in the fire. I sat there wide eyed at the fire. I sunk to the floor remembering the thought.

"I saw the whole thing."

"You are mad aren't you?" Nico asked after being mute the whole time.

"Not at all. I just ask for you not to hurt her."

"Oh. Okay I promise I'll try not to hurt her."

"Thank you." After that sentence finished I heard a conch horn sound in the distance.

"Go on and have dinner. I don't want you two to starve to death. " my mother joked.

"Okay bye mom."

"Bye Hestia." My mother nodded and Nico and I raced to the dining pavilion.

**-Line break-**

**A/N: This took me last night after I finished chapter 9 to now! I think I had extreme writers block or something…anyways you guys have to vote now! R, R, AND V! Tune in next time to read more! Bye… *sniffles and tears* please vote review now, and tune in next time to read! **

**Love ya all,**

**MindBender 10**


	11. Attacks and a Quest

**The New Girls Chapter 11**

**A/N: Yo people who are obsessed with this website! And those who are not… First before ANYTHING starts, I want to say that this reviewer is awesome and they always point out the wrong…*drum roll*… **_**zynaofthenight!**_**This person has not gotten one but deserves it. Now r, r, and maybe v if I put a poll up… now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I own and what I don't!**

**-Line break-**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

"_Okay bye mom."_

"_Bye Hestia." My mother nodded and Nico and I raced to the dining pavilion._

**-Line Break-**

**Sam POV**

"WHAT THE FREAK!" I yelled. A lightning bolt was literally about to strike at me! I was just on my way to the beach after dinner and this happens. If it weren't for Will I would have turned to a crisp!

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Your welcome. Do you have any idea why that happened?"

"Not a clue. I was just coming to meet you when all of a sudden this happens."

"This is so not good." I was clueless at why Will thought this was bad. I asked him why and he explained that Zeus might be mad that my mom gave birth to me he'd want to kill me. Even dethrone him! I stood there stunned and staring at Will pace on the sand. _'Why me? I am really freaking out. Why does my step-dad want to kill me? Is this how my mom was when Thalia was born?_

"I can't figure a thing out. I guess we should talk to an Athena kid… c'mon Sam we're about to find out why someone tried to kill you." I will admit I didn't like the meaning of that sentence. I mean I was kind of happy to actually clear up some of my confusion. But I didn't like the last part of the sentence.

**-Line break-**

**Sam POV**

We walked into a cabin filled with kids reading writing and drawing pictures of buildings so magnificent I can't describe them. We walked to Annabeth sitting on a bunk with Greek books, blueprints, and pens and pencils spread out on the bed. Will asked Annabeth what had happened on the beach meant but Annabeth with her manners pointed something out.

"You know, people say 'hello' before asking questions."

"I am terribly sorry Annabeth. Hello now will you answer my question."

"Okay. Now it seems really weird that that had happened now. I'm not sure why but I'm sure of the source. Most likely Zeus was who did it. Why: probably because he's mad that his own wife cheated on him."

"Wow who knew he was a hypocrite…" lightning boomed above me and I muttered a heal-hearted 'sorry'. The two started to go over the subject again and I was getting nervous about my security. I am never nervous. That's when I got nervous about being nervous. _'Why is a demigod's life so confusing?' _I pushed the thought aside as Verxa slammed the door open with what looked like one of the girls form Demeter cabin… Katie was it?

**-Line break-**

Verxa POV

I was freaking out like crazy. I was literally attacked for no apparent reason! Why wouldn't I be scared?

_-Flashback-_

_I had finished dinner as I was walking to the cabins. _'Why is it so hot?' _Then I was tackled by none other than who I have heard of so much by the Hermes table Katie Gardner._

"_What the-" then why I was tackled and was so hot was answered. Someone was not being nice and shining rays at me as much as everyone else. But the ray disappeared as soon as I saw it._

"_You know-"_

"_Thank you _so _much Katie."_

"_Your welcome. I don't know why that happened though…" She got off me and started to pace. She then grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to the Athena cabin. I pretty much knew what she was doing and she was going slower then me, so I got in front of her. I slammed the door open and found Sam in there with my cousin Will._

_-End Flashback_

"Hey we need a little brain –no offence Katie-"

"None taken."

"Okay I just got attacked with a killer sun ray and I am as hot as the Sahara no kidding involved." Annabeth looked like she was looking through files in her head.

"Weird Sam got attacked by Zeus her own step-dad, you get attacked by Apollo your own uncle, how long will it be that Alek gets hurt?" I swear my eyes popped out of my head. How can I forget about Alek? I stared mentally palm-pounding my head.

"Wait a second. 3, 2,..1."

"PEAPLE I AM FREAKING OUT LIKE CRAZY!" Alek came in screaming. Nico was right in back f her panting really hard. I was so scared of what could've happened to Alek that I missed her story.

"Well…"

**-Line break-**

Alek POV

Dude I literally barged in there. Everyone over where at Annabeth turned around. _'Oh at least she's here. Nico told me she and Percy are usually on a date or…something like that.' _I walked over to Annabeth and told her _EVERYTHING_ that happened.

_-Flashback-_

_I was walking to my mom's fire when a huge figure comes over me. It was dark, fluffy, very, _very_, big all that equals to: Hellhound. Something grabbed the hood of my shirt and pulled me on top of the monster._

"_Nico?"_

"_Got that right." I was about to protest that he shouldn't have done that until I noticed what _really _happened. There was a dark cloud over where I was and it started to rain and shoot lightning._ 'Why didn't I see that before?' _But remembered something I was taught when I was a little kid._

_Thank you very much Nico." I said but saw he was hesitant but then said 'your welcome.' He looked deep in thought and got off the Hellhound. I took that as a hint to get off and saw him head to the Athena cabin. I got in front of him and ran over here. He tried to catch up but couldn't. Then the scene kept replaying in my head. Over, and over, and over in my head. I opened the door hard and it slammed the wall making a rather unpleasing thud on the wall. And I screamed that I was freaking out. My voice showed none of the fear I really had in myself._

_-End Flashback-_

"Well… I am not very sure about the source there but it kind of sounds like either the storm God or Goddess-forgot which they were- or Hecate. I really don't know why for that but…sorry I can't help you with that at all." I was pretty angry but I held it in. I nodded and just stuck around to see why Verxa and Sam were here.

"As for you Sam, again Zeus is probably mad that you were born because his wife cheated on him. Verxa, I am not very sure about Apollo. Wait a second." She started staring at Nico weirdly and understandment crossed his face. I was pretty confused but then thought they were thinking about the past so I decided to jump in. They were thinking about…Percy. They were thinking about when Annabeth first met him. The Gods thought Percy was a threat to Olympus. They thought_ we were _threats.

"They think we're… threats?" they both nodded and I was scared one hundred times more I was before. Verxa's and Sam's breathing got shaky I just stopped.

"Alek? Alek…" Will asked me as he shook me I started breathing again. I was speechless. I wanted to run and got to my mom and not believe this. Dang, I wanted to believe this was a dream! But I couldn't. One I couldn't move my legs, and two that just proved I was scared, weak, and I found out a long time ago and too many times:_ No matter how much you wish it you can't make reality a dream._ I Shook my head and breathed deeply.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think anybody around here kids around here except the Hermes cabin." Nico looked at me with a worried face. Nico looked at Annabeth and so did Will.

"Are you saying-"

"Yes Will. There will yet be…another quest."

**-Line Break-**

Sam POV

"What the freak is a quest?" I was confused so much I couldn't think straight all this happening in one day. I guess this is payback for yesterday. Thankfully Will explained what a quest was in perfect wording.

"So now one of us has to talk to the Oracle named Rachel now?" Will nodded yes and so did Verxa instead of assuring me she was sending a sign of understanding. Alek stayed at the back of the group listening to every word but not saying one at all.

"What's wrong Alek?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that all of this is happening so fast and I am confused so much I am screaming in my head 'Curse Cydoimus'!" She looked at me with angry and hyper eyes like she could chop bricks with her hands for an hour. I tried calming her down but it wouldn't work. No matter what I tried she stayed angry. So I did something I never thought I would do in my life. I gave up. Katie just kicked a pebble muttering things I couldn't understand. I just listened to what Annabeth, Nico, and Will was saying should be on the quest. _'Aren't you supposed to figure out who's supposed to be on the quest after you hear the prophecy?' _I just put the thought away and noticed we were at the Big house. We walked in on Chiron playing pinochle with a man with purple- black hair, purple eyes, a tiger striped shirt and shorts, and a boy with blond hair and purple eyes as well.

"Chiron we need to speak with you. We need a quest." Annabeth said to him.

"Annabeth what are you talking about?"

"Sam, Verxa, and Alek have been attacked by Gods today. Like right now."

"Are you sure this is what happened?"

"Yes, they said so themselves." Annabeth turned around to look at us and Chiron looked at us as well with questioning eyes. We all nodded yes.

"Very well. Who will be the one to talk to Rachel though?" We all looked at each other and they decided one of the three of us should go see the Oracle.

"Well the person who won't be scared to tell us the _whole_ prophecy should go and find out what it is." Annabeth told us. Alek and I looked at Verxa.

"Fine I will do it…" With that she followed Chiron to set of stairs and she started climbing. Until I couldn't see her anymore I kept watching her making sure she was alright.

**-Line Break-**

Verxa POV

Okay so I was walking up the stairs like Chiron told me to do and found this type of door that you usually find in homes that lead to an attic. I walked in to see millions of things. For example: monster parts in jars, broken weapons with bloodstains, and things of the such. I then saw a girl with red short hair, paint splattered white shirt, jean shorts painting something on a canvas.

"I was wondering when you would come."

"What?"

"Hi I'm Rachel the Oracle."

"Oh, okay then my name is Verxa."

"Alright, well you need a quest huh?"

"Something like that."

"Okay so-" then out of nowhere her eyes turn to neon green. I stood my ground and walked back slowly. But before I could exit the place she started talking.

"_Seven shall go to the home of the twelve,_

_To find what the threat of the eldest is,_

_They shall go west to find the hunt to find the sun,_

_To find the threat of the middle,_

_And to find the reason for the last cannot be answered only by death,_

_One shall pass for the saving of another,_

_For they will find the threat to be another._

_And they will come back with six rather than seven."_

"Wow. Are you sure?" I asked as soon as Rachel stopped chanting and the green was gone.

"The prophecies are_ never_ wrong." She sighed and we said our byes while she continued to paint. This time I saw paintings on the floor and walls. One with the empire state building on it, one of a war between monsters and demigods, and some of a celestial bronze knife I remembered as Annabeths.

**-Line Break-**

Katie's POV

Verxa came back with a look of confusion like she was trying to figure out what the prophecy meant already.

"Alright what was the prophecy?" Will asked quite excited. Verxa took a deep breath and told us the prophecy in that one breath but slowly so we could understand.

"Okay so _Six shall go to the home of the twelve_ means we go to Olympus first."

"To find the threat of the eldest this means me."

"_They shall go west to find the hunt to find the sun, to find the threat of the middle, _which means we will have to find the Hunt which is my mom, then the sun part mean we need to find my uncle."

"And the last three," Alek started looking down, "means someone is going to die." Annabeth got up and clapped her hands.

"Alright now it's time to find out who's coming on the quest and who isn't."

"Yes for sure me and my friends are coming." The attacked girls stood up.

"Okay that leaves four more spots left."

"Okay what about the all the people in the room now?" Sam asked

"They deserve some credit." Verxa continued.

"I guess. I Annabeth accept."

"I Nico accept."

I Will accept" I have to admit I was kind of nervous. I wasn't sure if I could go. What about my cabin? Travis? _Me? _What if I was the one who was supposed to die?

"Katie?" I looked at where the voice came from and saw it was Alek. She had a look of worry across her face.

"I accept." I used a lot of my energy for that sentence.

_Oh boy. What in Zeus' name have I done?_

**-Line Break-**

**A/N: What is Zeus' name has Katie done? What the freak does it mean when someone will die? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Hey remember what Chiron said in the books? 'Prophecies have**_** double meanings**_**! HA-HA! Alright, don't get mad at me if I didn't update ****fast ****enough cause today is a very special day- I 'aint going to tell you what it is- and I have been **_**SICK**_** these past few days! Till next time. You know fire, tornado, and earthquake drills and now LEARN MY DRILL! Read, review, vote- if there is a poll-and thank me for writing every time I do please.**

**Till next time *wipes runny nose*,**

**Mind *ACHOO* Bender *ACHOO* 10 *ACHOO*!**


	12. The threat of the Eldest

**The New Girls Chapter 12**

**A/N: What's up? Yes it's me. Alright it's the 12 chapter and the prophecy of the girls has been unraveled. They have received a quest and… I am telling you people too much. Already then do the drill!**

**Disclaimer: My name is NOWHERE close to Rick Riordan. So it proves I own nada.**

**-Line Break-**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

"_I accept." I used a lot of my energy for that sentence._

_Oh boy. What in Zeus' name have I done?_

**-Line Break-**

Will POV

I was so excited at the thought of me going on a quest. But I was kind of scared to. I walked into my cabin trying to be 'casual' but was noticed by Isabella, one of our new campers.

"Why do you look so excited?" I tried to look at her with a confused look. She wasn't convinced.

"Will just spill." She said. I gave up. I told her everything from saving Sam, to choosing campers for the quest.

"Oh are you sure you want to do it?" I nodded yes and walked to my bunk and took out my stuff from underneath. I got a backpack and started to pack. We would leave tomorrow Chiron had told us. I packed two days worth of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and jacket. I tucked my stuff under my bed and put my back pack on the chest in front of my bunk. When I decide to check the time I was completely shocked. _' Ten already! Dang how long did that take?'_ I went to the front of the Cabin called lights out and we went to a peace full night.

**-Line Break-**

Will POV

I woke up to dawn out the window. I took an early shower before anyone else could. Complements of being a son of Apollo. After that I walked to my cabin and sure enough everyone was wide awake. I looked for Lee and tolled him to take over the cabin until I came back. He only nodded but I was sure he was confused a lot. I walked to my bunk, grabbed my stuff, and made my way to the door. I walked out side and jogged my way to the Half-Blood Hill. Nobody was there so I just thought they didn't wake up as early as me. I then saw everyone get out of their cabin. Except for… Alek?

"Oh Will I didn't notice you were here." I spun around and sure enough Alek was sitting down on the grass behind Thalia's tree.

"I guess you didn't notice me either. Because by the look of your face I scared you a lot." She smiled and chuckled slightly. I just half smiled while rolling my eyes.

"Hello people. " I spun around to find myself face-to-face with Sam.

"Alright are you seven ready?" Chiron trotted up to us and Argus was right behind. We all nodded as we walked to a Ford Expedition. We all climbed inside the car with Argus driving, Verxa taking shotgun, Annabeth, Sam, and I taking middle row, and Katie, Nico, and Alek taking the last. Argus started the engine and we were headed for New York.

**-Line Break-**

Alek POV

The ride to New York was nerve wrecking I was so nervous about the quest I was shaking my leg uncontrollably and twitching my hand. Every once in a while Nico would try to hold my hand but I kept snatching my hand away. Then I was caught off-guard. He took my hand when I was trying to calm myself down by closing my eyes trying to think of Florida. His hand was cold but welcoming. That got me to calm down. I looked down and blushed when Katie saw our intertwined hands. I looked at her with a look that said _'Don't tell anyone please.' _ She nodded and smiled. I looked at Nico and he smirked out of no where. I just looked out the window and felt cold lips on my cheek. My head snapped around. He was still smirking. I mouthed the words: _'Really in front of everybody?'_ He just nodded. I rolled my eyes and he looked pleadingly at me. I shook my head and he continued to try to tempt me into doing it but I kept shaking my head. He finally stopped and I was relieved. Just to be nice to him I kissed him back on the cheek. I went back to looking out the window but noticed we were here. We quickly got out and Argus gave us about five hundred dollars in mortal money and thirty drachmas. We said our byes and thanks and he left without saying a word back.

"Alright so we need to make our way to Olympus from here." Annabeth explained

"We can just travel again you know." I pointed out. She gave me a dirty look.

"I guess. Okay so Verxa, Sam, and Katie go with Alek. Will come with me and Nico." We got in position and we were off to Olympus. We arrived at an alley next to the Empire state building. We got out and the skyscraper rose so far above us I had to crane my head up so much it hurt.

"I didn't think the Empire Sate building would be so big."

"Well here it is." I looked at Verxa. I made my way inside and went to the front desk.

"Olympus please."

"No such thing"

"Oh you want proof I'm a demigod?"

"Again there are no such thing." I extended my hand and a small flame danced on my hand. He stared at it and handed me a key that I took with a quick thank you I walked to the elevator and motioned everyone over. I put the key into the key slot and we were off to the home of the twelve.

**-Line Break-**

Annabeth POV

The ride to Olympus from last year to now was almost the same. But instead of rushing to a war, we were trying to find out why the Gods thought Sam was a threat. Once we were out I acknowledged my work at the scene in front of me. It was beautiful. Just like I imagined it would be. We stepped into the towering council room, where the twelve were supposed to sit, there was only two. We knelt to the ground.

"Lord Zeus and Lady Hera." We announced in sync.

"Rise heroes." We rose from the voice of Hera. I could've sworn I saw Hera smiling at Will and Sam. Zeus only looked bored and angry at the same time.

"You have come on a quest correct? Can you explain what it is?" Hera asked gesturing to the seven of us. We explained everything and she nodded like she understood but Zeus was pretty enraged.

"So you mean you are here to clear _Sam's _name?" I could hear thunder outside and made a wild guess he was mad.

"Why do you hate me? I mean you try to kill me, and you get mad at my friends that we were trying to find out why you are trying to even _harm _me?" Sam started out talking then started to yell. She had fists at her sides and they were turning a deadly white. Her face was as red as the real color. Zeus had the same color on his face too so I was pretty confused why he was mad at that.

"You accuse me of…ah yes. Yes I have been attempting to kill you but, seeing you here just proves I have yet to accomplish the job."

"Why. Do. You. Want. To. Kill. Me?"

"Well, first you may turn out to be a threat. You may even try to dethrone me. Will was surely right with those predictions at the beach."

"I will assure you that my daughter would _never_ do any thing of the such Zeus!" We all turned our heads to Hera. She was fiery red and was now standing.

"You dare speak to me that way!"

"Only to point a thing or two out. May I remind you that we all thought Perseus would be a threat and turned out to be the _savior_ of Olympus! Just give her a chance my lord. I am sure she can prove herself worthy!" Hera started to shed tears and I grew flabbergasted.

"Oh so you let your own daughter live, and let me remind you that she is more dangerous, than your wife's?" I said trying my hardest to not yell and show all my anger. "FINE! I will let the girl live." We all started to cheer in victory as Zeus rolled his eyes and Hera smiled.

"Hey mom didn't you say that when we actually met in person, you would give me my birthday present."

"Oh yes." Hera walked out the room to her new temple and came back holding a purple box with a blue ribbon. She handed it to Sam and she started to open it. It revealed a plain white shirt and jeans.

"Oh. Well thanks mom."

"Ah. I knew you would be confused about it. It's Greek battle armor. You put it on and whenever needed it turns to battle armor. Also it turns into whatever you would want it to look like, for example put it on. Oh and complements of Aphrodite and Hephaestus." Sam pulled the shirt on her and it turned to a plaid blue and gray shirt. It then turned into a gold colored breast plate.

"Wow. Thanks mom." Sam looked up and gave Hera a full smile. She nodded and smiled back in return and we went back to the elevator with Alek and Nico hanging back. Something was going on with those two and I swore to myself I would find out by the end of the quest. All out of nowhere Aphrodite pops in front of them. What the Hades?

Alek POV

"Um I'm not trying to be rude but…what in my dads name are you doing here?"

"Giving you advice. Don't deny you're feelings for each other. Don't hide it from the others. You have to show it! Oh and before I forget, give this to Sam and Will. Alright now I have to go bye!" Aphrodite just disappeared leaving a scent of perfume which sent me a cough attack. A pink envelope with a heart on it was also on it so I took it and stuffed it in my pants. Nico stood there wide eyed and twitching and eye. Next thing I knew the sun was beading on my back. I pulled Nico to the side.

"Am I going crazy or did you see Aphrodite just pop up right next to us saying we 'need to show our feelings to everybody?'" he just nodded slowly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing-"

"C'mon guys! We need to find out how we are getting ourselves to the west!"

"Um do you not know that we have to find the hunt? I mean they can be traveling right now." Katie said.

"Well, I can help with that." Verxa proudly stated. The sky got a lot darker now and the sun was nowhere to be seen. The moon was out now and was over the sun forming an eclipse.

"Alright I know where to go. But we still need transportation."

"Can we take a car?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup but it's an overnight trip. But about two moons till we catch up with them."

"Alright we need to find a car or something to get the job done. A rental car I suppose?"

"How are we going to afford-"

"Easy, just tell me where is closest rental car place?"

**-Line Break-**

**A/N: I know it's shorter than the last but only because I want to use the quest for like 4 chapters. Then… well I would be giving you a spoiler. Okay between you and me I am going to make Nico die.**

**Nico: WHAT?**

**Me: I'm just kidding! You can't take a joke?**

**Nico: *Slams door and exits room***

**Me: While I 'apologize' to dead boy over here, please do the drill. Bye guys!**

**Turns out they did have Wi-Fi,**

**MindBender 10**


	13. A car ride

**The New Girls Chapter 13**

**A/N: Aloha people! Yes of course hold your applause it's the 13 chapter! I can't believe I have gotten so far. Okay so my readers (I hope I still have readers…) enjoy while it lasts because most things don't last forever! Oh and Right now they are walking to the car rental place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO. Neither do I own So I Thought, Flyleaf does. Ocs and plot is mine. ALL MINE!**

**-LB-**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

"_How are we going to afford-"_

"_Easy, just tell me where is closest rental car place?"_

**-LB-**

Sam POV

Alek tapped me on the shoulder and stuffed an envelope in my face. When it smelled like perfume and chocolate I knew I was in trouble. I looked at it and saw in cursive writing: To Will and Sam from Aphrodite. Luckily Will was right beside me so we could only see it and no one else could. The letter said:

_Sam and Will,_

_Hello love birds! It's Aphrodite with some advice. I know you two like each other so stop hiding under a rock and actually show it. Sill sounds awesome for you guys. Sounds weird but I like it it's catchy._

_With love,_

_Aunt and step-sister Aphrodite._

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the letter. What is wrong with her? I mean I probable, in way, possibly liked Will. But I'm not sure if I really do. He was blushing really hard when he looked up. I felt my face heat up also.

"Do you really like me?" Will whispered gently.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't know."

"S'okay. So can we actually get out from being under?"

"I guess we can try. Possibilities are always endless." I looked at Will and he looked at me as well. He looked back and his eyes got wide. I looked back to see an arrow whizzing past us to…

"VERXA!" We both yelled she turned around and right when it was about to hit her she ducked. It hit a transformer and luckily it stayed up.

"Um why was that arrow trying to cut my head off?"

"Apollo. Day is his domain, so he was trying to kill you right there." Annabeth explained.

"We better find that rental car place quick." Katie hurried.

"She's right. We need to go like right now." Nico agreed.

"Alright. Ready, set, go!" Alek ran and I was shortly on her heels. Everyone was behind us trying to catch up. Verxa was making her way to us until I saw her in deer form.

"That's not fair! You're a cheating teenager!" I laughed at the last sentence.

"Life's a non-fair, cheating thing!" I laughed harder and now I had realized I hadn't been so happy in a long time. Scratch that, I have _never_ been that happy. I turned into a cuckoo spiraling and doing all sorts of stuff.

"Don't mean to bust your bubble, but focus!" I heard below Alek scream to focus. I did what I was told and we arrived at the place. We started our plan that we made up. I, Katie, Will, Annabeth, Nico, and Verxa go and distract the employees that work here, and then Alek goes and steals a car that we can all fit in. I walked to the nearest employee to me and started my part.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me how much horse power this Ford Mustang has?"

"About four-hundred horse power is in there."

"Is it a V8 or V6?"

"V8 is that al your questions for the car? Have you considered buying it maybe?" I tried looking around with my peripheral vision to see if Alek got the car. Then I saw her sneak up to a car. She still needed to hotwire the car so I decided to just continue.

"Not yet. How many miles can it go?"

"If I remember correctly…it can go up to two-hundred fifty."

"That's pretty fast but not nearly as fast as the Boogati.

"Certainly not as fast as that beauty on wheels." I looked over to Alek by the corner of my eye and saw she was driving it slowly trying to not make noise. When she got out of the place I told the employee good-bye and made a run for it. Everyone else seemed to know what to do and made their way to the car as well. It was a GMC Acadia. Alek jumped from Drivers seat to the back row. _'Smart Girl, she knows when to ditch a seat.' _I jumped in Drivers seat and as soon as everyone was in I stepped on the gas and we were headed for the highway.

"I thought you were only fourteen years old." Annabeth said

"I know. But my driver teacher didn't know."

"How-?"

"Don't ask. Verxa you will be my GPS. Where do we go?" from then on we were driving to our destination only Verxa knew. Will sat behind me, Annabeth, then Katie. Nico and Alek sat in the back. I am serious something is going on with them and they are not telling me. Then again I am hiding a secret so saying that would mean me being a hypocrite. Oh well, looks like I will have to wait to find out what is going on.

**-LB-**

Nico POV

I was in the back row with Alek holding hands. Her head lay on my shoulder. I died and went to Elysium.

"Good job with stealing the car."

"Thanks. You didn't do such a bad job yourself."

"Thank you, thank you, hold your applause." She chuckled softly and looked at me. Her eyes met mine and next thing I knew her lips were on mine. Good thing we were ducked under the seat so no one could see us. Her hands went on my neck and I held her with mine. Something hit me and I pulled away. I sat up and saw a crumpled paper on the floor. I picked it up and saw in Greek: _'You guys are bad at hiding your liking of each other. I saw the whole thing. Katie.' _And with that I shot a glance at Katie and I saw her nodding and smirking. Luckily she made the signal that meant she wouldn't say a word about this to anyone.

"I guess we have to work on privacy. Or we just do it in front of everyone and don't care if anyone sees."

"Whatever." I put my lips on hers and she kissed me back. Elysium is awesome I tell you. Soon enough she pulled back and sat in her seat looking out the window.

"Why-?"

"I don't know."

"Okay the girl I like has gone crazy." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. She started humming a song I couldn't recognize.

"What is that song you are humming?"

"So I thought by Flyleaf. It's one of my favorite songs. Pretty weird but its good."

"Mind giving a demo?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Fine. But I might skip some lines."

"Okay."

"_Kiss the stars with me,_

_And dread the wait for calls returning us to life,_

_We say to those who are in love,_

_It can't be true 'cause we're too young._

_I know,_

_It's true,_

_Because,_

_So long_

_I was,_

_So in love with you._

_So I thought,_

_A year goes by,_

_And I can't talk about it._

_On my knees dim lighted room,_

_Thoughts free flow,_

_Try to consume myself in this,_

_I'm not faithless,_

_Just paranoid...'_ That's all I am singing alright." I nodded yes and she laid her head on my shoulder and our hands were intertwined once more. Full moon took place and everyone was asleep except Sam, Verxa, Alek, and I.

"Oh so _I_ have to be the only male in this car awake. Thanks for leaving me Will…" Alek giggled while Verxa rolled her eyes.

"Pretty much Nico. Sorry for the tragic news." Alek laughed harder but low so she wouldn't disturb the traitors. I stuck out my tongue at her and she punched me playfully on the arm.

"Just one more day and we'll get there. We're going as fast as we can so you guys just try to stay in one piece." Verxa said.

"Whatever." Then Verxa looked at Alek and they seemed to almost be talking to each other telepathically. Wait a second…

"Can you guys just talk aloud? I mean there's nothing to hide."

"Yeah, says the guy who's keeping secrets about him and Alek." I saw Alek trying to hold in her blushing but failing horribly. I on the other hand have no idea what my face looks like. Curse me not having the ability to see my own face without a mirror.

**-LB-**

Alek POV

'_So did you guys already…?' 'Already what Verxa? What the Hades are you talking about?' 'Remember what happened when you guys were fighting? What you were trying to do when I walked in? That's what I mean.' 'Um…'_

"Can you guys just talk aloud? I mean there's nothing to hide." Nico said saving me from unraveling some truth.

"Yeah, says the guy who's keeping secrets about him and Alek." Nico turned red as blood. I don't know how I looked but I tried to hold in any blushing I might have.

"Well…I don't have anything to hide…" Nico said voice cracking at the word 'hide'.

"Really? Well then, are you guys together?"

"We're just friends."

"Yeah? Okay then how about-?"

"Verxa can you stop? You are quite loud and distracting." My savior Sam asked. Verxa just stayed quite unless you count the times she would give directions to Sam.

All of a sudden I feel the car swerve. I looked over to Sam and saw her asleep.

"SAM!" she woke up and luckily the others didn't.

"Ugh, I am so tired. Alek can you take the wheel?" I nodded and she parked at the side of the road and we switched. Thank the Gods that Sam taught me a few things about driving before. Gods help me.

**-LB-**

Sam POV

Alek was driving pretty well so I decided to take a snooze. But I only had then seen a paper on the floor.

"Hey what's this?"

"Nothing!" Nico said snatching the paper.

"Sheesh boy! How fast can your hand go? Twenty miles a minute?" He looked at me weird before sticking out his tongue. If Alek and Nico really liked each other they would be a perfect couple. As for me and Will…I am not sure. We can try but I am just not very sure.

"Such a shame you guys aren't together." I muttered.

"What?" Nico looked at me.

"I just said it's a shame you guys aren't together. I am no daughter of Aphrodite but I know you guys would be a perfect couple."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! Why would I be telling you if I wasn't being realistic?"

"I don't know. Anyways, would you even _approve_ of it?"

"What?"

"You are like her second mother you know."

"Oh well yeah I would."

"Okay." He went back to looking out the window and I thought about Alek. Nico makes her so happy some times. He can make her laugh, they both can act childish, and so much stuff they do together. That is when I finally fell in _deep_ sleep.

Alek POV

It was 3:00 in the morning and I was wide awake. I told Verxa to just write down the directions and go to sleep. She had a worried look on her face but wrote down the directions handed it to me and went to sleep. Then I saw Nico struggling to stay awake.

"Nico just go to sleep. I can drive with all of you people asleep."

I know it's just…I'm kind of worried a monster might come out of nowhere and try to kill us."

"It's okay. If a monster comes I'll wake you guys up." He looked at me with a look of concern but went to sleep. The ride was really quite but I seemed to manage when I put the radio on and put the volume on way low so I can only hear it. I have to admit I kind of regret telling Verxa and Nico to go to sleep. Then again they need it. I am probably the worst fighter in here. I don't need as much sleep as everyone else. I mean, Verxa beat Percy which I have heard is the best swordsman in Camp, Sam was so close to beating Thalia who I have heard is really hard to fight too; Annabeth has practiced for about eleven years at Camp and is a daughter of Athena, Katie…I don't know but I bet she's good, Will…same as Katie, then there's Nico he beat me he has been on his own he has fought monsters on his own and etc, then me. The suckish fighter. What will I do with my life?

**-LB-**

**A/N: Longer than the last quest chapter. Alright you have read so put a checkmark on that. Now review and vote please. Oh and So I Thought is a real song. You guys should hear it; it's one of my favorites too. Alright till I have the time to do the next chapter, later haters.**

**See you next time,**

**MindBender 10**


	14. The threat of the Middle

**The New Girls Chapter 14**

**A/N: Nihau it's hello in either Chinese or Japanese. Anyways don't get mad at me for updating **_**now**_** because right now you guys are lucky that I'm writing this because I was going to write this after I read all the stories in my inbox, which has blown up, plus my schedule is as cramped as HERMES'! Okay R, R, and V por favor. Oh and before I forget the sequel will be under the Heroes of Olympus so you know! Okay this chapter will, hopefully, be a make-up for you guys… DON'T KILL ME!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even have to say this? Nada es miyo. Spanish for Nothing is mine.**

**-LB-**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

_Then there's Nico he beat me he has been on his own he has fought monsters on his own and etc, then me. The suckish fighter. What will I do with my life?_

**-LB-**

**Nico POV**

I woke up because I felt something was on my lap. I braced myself for the worst, turns out it was Alek. I saw Sam was up by the steering wheel now with a recharged battery and Alek with a worn-out one. Since I couldn't go back to sleep I stayed awake watching the angel on my lap. Soon enough she was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"NO!" She yelled at random.

"Alek wake up!"

"What's going on back there?" Sam asked quite worried.

"Alek's dreaming. She's having a nightmare!"

"NO! DON'T!"

"ALEK!" I yelled and she finally woke up.

"What's going on you guys? You do know some people _want_ to go get some sleep?" Annabeth groggily said crankier than ever.

"I-I'm s-sorry. Go back to sleep." Alek said and everyone who woke up went back to dreamland. She looked at me and tackled me in a huge hug. I hugged her back and stroked her hair trying to comfort her from what just happened. I asked her what happened but then her eyes shone and I thought she was about to cry so I just hugged her again, that seemed to do the trick. Much later, we stopped at the beginning of the woods. We took our time coming out of the car and stared into the dark cluster of trees, bushes, flowers, and animals every now and then.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I am sure Will. It's a weird thing but I just knew. Somewhere in there is the hunters."

"I hate to prove you wrong but we are right behind you." We spun around to a smiling Thalia and Artemis. Verxa ran to the goddess and hugged her tight. Then, out of hospitality of the hunters, we were able to stay a night or two with the hunt. That was after we explained the quest and Artemis' face glowed redder than the color and she started saying things in Greek that not even I knew. We all got in our tents set by gender. Basically Will and I shared a tent, Alek, Sam, Katie, and Annabeth in one tent and Verxa with Thalia for some reason I do not know. Artemis called the trio in to her tent to talk about an important subject, but I knew what it was. I just hoped Alek didn't choose the decision I hated with all my guts and never did any good for me. Gods help me.

**-LB-**

**Verxa POV**

I really had no idea why my mom wanted us to come to her tent to discuss about an important subject. I have to admit I was pretty eager. Hey I had no idea what was happening but I had a feeling it was good. I found out it was better than I thought. She gave us the chance to join the hunt! When she turned to Alek she said:

"Wow. That is an amazing offer and extraordinary gift but… I am so sorry but I can't accept it. As much as it would be a pleasure I cannot take it."

"It's okay young one. But whenever you choose otherwise the position is always open." Alek nodded and sat down on one of the animal hide seats. My mom looked over to Sam and she said the same as Alek. Then she turned to me with expectant eyes.

"I accept the offer put at hand." Alek and Sam looked at me with wide eyes and mouths wide enough for a Cyclops' hand to fit. My mother nodded with a half-smile and I repeated the oath in order to join. She said that I would get my stuff tomorrow when she had the time. We left the tent and they asked me so many questions my mind bursted.

"Okay listen, I will only say this once, I _wanted_ to join the hunt. Okay? Okay." I left to my tent and got some rest. It felt better being in a sleeping bag. It felt homier than camp. It reminded me of Florida, the old days to be more specific. I went to sleep because the next day we would be hunting down the sun.

**-LB-**

I woke up to Thalia shaking me awake telling me to wake up at like three in the morning. I got up and put on my new uniform. I had my own tiara which brought down silver strings in my hair that showed that I was the daughter of Artemis. We walked out of the tent to a chatting Sam and Will, with a sad far-away look with eagerness Alek, with Nico by her side kicking a rock in between his feet. Annabeth was by the side talking to my mom, by my guess about battle strategy, and decided to ask Alek and Nico a certain question I have been hoping to get an answer for.

"Good morning people I have a question for…" with a smirk on my face. Alek shook her head as if she was in a trance and Nico started to shift from foot to foot.

"Yes Verxa?" Alek said with a little eagerness.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering what the answer was to the question I-"

"C'mon people we don't have all day! We don't know _when _Apollo will strike next!" Annabeth yelled. Again un victorious, I walked back to my tent to get my stuff which-by courtesy of Artemis- was all in a small bag that only showed up when I needed it. When we were all ready and the camp was all packed up we started to think of where we'd go first.

"Wait first of all…what time is it?" One of the hunters asked-I think her name was Phoebe.

"Um it's 10:16 why?" Will responded.

"Well, you know how the sun rises in the East and sets in the West?"

"If we know what time it is we can almost track him down…" Sam continued

"By the position of the sun!" Katie finished.

"Alright. Since it's early in the morning…Everyone we are about to travel my way." My mom said as she turned around and something appeared in front of her. It almost looked like a black hole except instead of black it was silver.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" my mom said entering the portal.

"Well, if you aren't going to go first…" Thalia said and followed my mother with the rest of the hunters behind her. I went in after her cautious and my eyes peeled to see what was behind it.

What I saw was astonishing, awkward, and mind-wiping. What I saw was a whole bunch of clouds, darkness, stars, silver light, and every once in a while I saw a silhouette of a figure I couldn't put my finger on. I thought I had gone deaf when I didn't hear a thing because of the loud air hitting my face like a whip -I could almost feel the burn marks on my face because of this. Next thing I knew I was lifting my head up and rubbing my head after *eating it. After a few seconds of fuzzy globs of different colors, I was finally able to focus on the objects around me. I saw Alek helping Sam with something –I think it was a wound or something-, Annabeth rubbing her head, Katie dusting herself off and…Nico and Will were out of sight. I went over to Sam and Alek to figure out what was going on or what already happened while I was knocked out.

"Hey guys. What's been happening while I was gone?"

"Well…let's see ah! When we landed you ate it so you were knocked out for some time-"

"I know that piece of information."

"Sam got quite the wound from landing on an arrow head," I knew it! "She won't be able to walk as well but she'll be alright, Nico and Will got pulled over by your mom, Annabeth has been having headaches the past few minutes-probably from hitting her head on a rock or something-, and Katie has just been making plants grow, die, and re-grow. Not much."

"Nice to know that information, Alek thanks for giving it to me"

**-LB-**

**Will POV**

When my aunt pulled Nico and I, somewhere farther from the place we landed out of ear-shot and sight for everyone else, she started communicating with us to a kind of yelling except kind of like a whisper so no one could hear her scream at us.

"Okay, I understand you like the girls you like," I had no idea where Artemis was going with this… "But you have costed me two wonderful hunters from joining the Hunt! If it weren't for you two just like-liking those two girls, I would have two spectacular hunters in the Hunt right now!" Now Artemis was freaking the fudge out of me. She was red as a cherry; she had fists by her sides that were retreating from color, and again the whisper-screaming.

"A-A-Artemis, if you want someone to blame it may not be us. It may actually be the fault of Aphrodite for making us like these girls in the first place, so you want someone to blame, blame her."

"Perhaps you have reason by your side, son of Apollo, or you are trying to just make me think otherwise so you don't get in trouble. Anyways it wouldn't be completely her fault because you let it rule your life and do it." And with that she stalked off the way she came to the camp. Nico and I just followed her taking our time.

"Were you serious? I mean…who do you like?"

"Yeah I was being honest. I mean, isn't it always like 90% of the time why people start to like each other her fault?"

"I guess but you still haven't answered my other question."

"Oh um…well…I like…-"

"About time you guys came back!" Sam joked. I just rolled my eyes in respond and was happy to hear jokes instead of whisper-yelling. Then I noticed what happened to Sam.

"What happened to your leg Sam? You should've told me something so I could've healed it!"

"Don't freak Will, I only noticed after you guys left with Artemis. Either way, Alek has been helping me herself."

"Well let me see how she did." I have to admit she did a pretty good job considering her being a starter and not an Apollo kid.

"Pretty good except she missed one thing…" I started to heal it a bit more until I sensed heat and light coming in back of me and saw Sam's face glowing. I turned around to the glow and through the shining bright light was able to see…dad…oh Hades…

"Yo little sis, hunters, trying to track me down, a little birdie told me. What's up Will? What's with…?" He stopped dead at the sight of Verxa. If looks could kill they'd both be dead at the moment. They both stared until she exploded. OR EVEN TRY TO KILL ME WITH AN ARROW APOLLO, IT'S BECAUSE WHAT?" She yelled screaming so loud I'd have all the fudge out of me.

"For _a _reason and that reason only." My dad snorted.

"And what is that."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Tell. Me. NOW!"

"Fine I'll spill. For Olympus is why."

"What?"

"Brother what do you mean 'For Olympus' it makes no sense. What does Olympus have to do with the problem you have started?"

"_I started?_ Oh NOO! I am NOT the one who started it. You were the one who gave birth-"

"HEY! Unless you have forgotten the question Artemis gave you I suggest you answer now please." Katie said. I'm glad she spoke up because I wouldn't have the gut to do it. One thing I say wrong and I'm in truck loads of trouble.

"Okay listen good and listen now because I only got breath for one round of explaining. Okay I had a vision of the future which showed a silhouette of someone with hair to their shoulders and an aura of a demigod. In one hand they were carrying the head of Medusa, and the other a sword. Everyone and everything was turned to stone. With the exception of Hestia, Artemis, Hera, and Hades. They were on their knees pleading, begging for mercy. They kept asking for something but I couldn't understand or hear them. Then I saw a flash and just 'woke up'."

"How can you be so sure that was me?"

"Well you have hair to your shoulders, I sensed rage and grief, the sword was silver…"

"That doesn't necessarily mean I will be the guilty one. I mean, it could be _anyone_. You could even be wrong and wasting your time on me. Who knows, maybe it won't even happen MILLENIAS from now."

"No I am CERTAIN that it's you. I mean who could be-?"

"Wait!" Sam yelled in the middle of my dads rant.

"What's the prophecy again? Oh yeah! _'And to find the reason for the last cannot be answered only by death, one shall pass for the saving of another, for they will find the threat to be another.'_ Maybe what the prophecy is saying is that one of us will die and the person who is suppose to be the threat feels guilty because of their death and they're really angry about it that they were going to take it out on Olympus!"

"Perhaps, but that would only…I got nothing."

"So you believe us?"

"Yes. Unfortunately you have proven a point and I have no reason to continue. I'll stop trying to hurt and kill Verxa and leave you inn peace as much as I can but, always remember that whatever I do is for a reason."

"Yeah we'll be sure to keep that in mind dad."

"Oh and Will, good choice, she's a keeper." My dad smiled at me and I soon caught on. As he climbed onto his sun chariot I waved bye and soon enough was gone with the sun to who knows where. Artemis insisted that we stay with the Hunt a day more but we told her we had to go now. It was a good thing that she understood too. Another good thing, she remembered to take the car with her too so when we were ready to leave the car was waiting for us. We said our goodbyes and were off to who knows where.

**-LB-**

**Alek's POV**

"AL righty then, so where do we go next, camp, Chicago, Texas, where? I'm just throwing in ideas" Nico said from right next to me.

"I think we should head back to camp so we could have help and maybe later we can find out the rest." Katie answered slowly as if she were trying to use the right words.

"No. No, no, no. We can't go back to camp now because we don't know what's going to happen. What if it's really bad? What if it's so bad that it can kill everything and everyone at camp? What if that person is the threat that needs to die because they know they'll hurt people really bad? What if-"

"Annabeth that is just too many ifs I can handle." Will stopped her from finishing her rant. It was a good thing he did because I swear she would've made Katie feel REALLY bad by those words that she would be so miserable because of it. I know because I have seen people chew out people like that and how the other person feels after that. It is not a sight that you want to see. Annabeth soon turned to her regular skin color sfter turning red of anger. Thinking about those lines of the prophecy of which stated how to find out why Hecate thinks I'm a threat was making me really uncomfortable and kept making me think of the dream I had only yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

_I see a sort of flame heading right at…_

"_NO!" I yelled_

"_NO DON'T!"_

"_Please no not now not today…" I mutter to myself and wake up._

_-End Flashback-_

Sure it wasn't really anything _so _important but it just bothered me so much. I mean, I have no idea who this person was because their face was shadowed. I then noticed everyone else was trying to think about an answer to what we should do now so Sam wouldn't waste so much gas on the car, which was on a straight road heading east, so I decided to tell everyone my answer.

"Well the prophecy states that the reason Hecate was trying to kill me can't be answered unless someone dies. A sacrifice actually since it then said that the person will die for the saving of another. The question really is who is going to die and who is _supposed_ to die and why that person will sacrifice themselves for the person meant to be killed and why that specific person is meant to be killed." Three seconds pass and no answer.

"That's very true Alek. But where in the name of Hades are we going to find the place that someone has to die-" Sam was interrupted by the car flipping over and rolling down the hill the car was on. All I saw was light from the windshield, silhouettes of my friends, and the ground coming closer. All I heard were my friends screaming, roaring, screeching, and hollering. All I felt was Nico holding onto me as though trying to act as a shield and me holding onto him as tears welled up in my eyes thinking that we were about to die now with an unfinished quest. _No. Not today. Not now. _I told myself. W weren't going to die. We are going to finish this quest once and for all. Or everything we did was for nothing at all. We landed with a loud crush and I could feel something dripping on my face. '_Don't lick it, don't lick it, don't lick it, don't lick it, and don't lick it'._ Then I felt something in my mouth and something warm and sticky on my hands. The answer to what was in and on both was only one word. Blood.

"Nico? Nico? NICO!"

"Huh? What happened?" I could feel vibrations when he spoke so I took a guess and assumed that I was laying on him. Then I saw everyone lying there. They were unconscious and woke them up by:

"GUYS WAKE UP!" They shot up like they'd been woken up by a splash of cold water. We all quickly got out of the car before it exploded throwing us to the ground.

**Everybody POV**

Then everything went clear. _'It all makes sense now. _I thought as something approached us_. This is the place where the one to sacrifice their life will take place.'_

**-LB-**

**A/N: Good huh? I tried my best to do this. It took me like what? 2 months? CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Again the sequel will be put under The Heroes of Olympus. So if you want put me on author alert or whatever you want so you know when it'll happen. Alright so do the drill please. I put up a poll for you guys to vote on so you can choose something you like?**

**Love you all and until I can do it again,**

**MindBender 10**


	15. The Threat of the Youngest

**The New Girls Chapter 15**

**A/N: Wassup people! Wow you guys really liked that poll I put up. And the top three were: Hydra, Furies, Echidna's pet (Sonny from book: 1). But only one won. And I'll tell you this that the other ones were tied while the one that won was double that. True it is. Anyways, I had been sick some days ago and I hated it entirely. Do the drill and enjoy! Oh and there's another poll!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own the OCs and plot.**

**Previously on The New Girls**

_Then everything went clear. 'It all makes sense now. I thought as something approached us. This is the place where the one to sacrifice their life will take place.'_

**-LB-**

**Alek POV**

The figure approached us with the sun toward its back so we couldn't see its face. It had what looked like nine heads, four legs, and a tail. As soon as it stopped in front of me I looked up to its horrid face staring down at me.

"HYDRA!" Sam yelled. Everyone scrambled off of the ground and onto their feet. I was the only one who stayed on the floor since all its attention was on me. One wrong move and I'll be covered in acid any second…

"Alek…get up…get away from the Hydra!" Katie whispered to me.

"Chop a head off, and we'll see about your request." I said back. The only way to defeat a Hydra was to cut-off its heads and burn the stumps right?

"Uh…uh…o-o-o-o-k-k-ay? I guess." She replied next thing I knew the head was off and I sent as much fire I could at the stump before it could grow back. I got up in the process and stopped to see I was victorious but only one was killed.

"One down, eight to go." I said. The monster hurled acid at us and we dodged.

"Time to have some fun." Will responded as he shot an arrow at three Hydra eyes.

"Finally, some action!" Nico yelled as he sliced a Hydra head leaving me to fire-it-up. Once I finished that head, three other Hydras decide to join the party. Oh great quadruple the work. Annabeth, Sam, and Will worked on one, Katie and Verxa on another, with Nico handling the original. I just kept going around flaming everything when the Minotaur comes out of nowhere. _Really? Really? I was running out of fire here and you got to come NOW? Out of every moment in my life you choose this one? Whatever let's get this over and done with_. After we were sure that we destroyed all the life out of the Hydras we moved on to the bull in the diaper. Step one to success in fighting a monster: Give it a funny name. We took out all our weapons and were ready to do all our magic as well. Charge. That's what my friends, the monster, and I did. Annabeth managed to get her knife stuck into the horn, Sam was just pushed out of the way with an injury on her side, and everyone else including me were fine not including some scratches and soon-to-be bruises.

"AH! Oh shoot that stings…" I looked over to Katie. She doubled over in pain and held her mid-section and then noticed she had a huge gash on her stomach. Will hurried toward her and started to help.

"Will try to help Katie-"

"WAY ahead of you."

"While we try to beat this thing."

"Oh shoot, what the Hades am I gonna do…" Annabeth muttered with a look of worry.

"Annabeth heads up!" I tossed Excalibur (my sword) to her and she caught it at the hilt. She looked at me with a look of bewilderment and I just nodded and stalled by using a new sword made of flames that I will now call Caliburn. Sadly the bull in the diaper heard me and charged again. I waited till last second to jump and slice at my opponent while Annabeth did the same.

"Not completely balanced but I can work with it." I rolled my eyes and Verxa jumped the monster from the back. _Bad, very bad choice, why would you do that? _ But she cut a huge gash on its hide. Nico shadow traveled and ended up on its back making numerous cuts and gashes on the thing before being shaken off. Sam sliced at one of its hind legs and it stumbled but not going all the way.

"The thing should've disintegrated by now…" Nico said.

"This one's different. Hard headed more or something like that." Sam stated.

"Go figure." Annabeth replied. The thing snorted and was getting ready to charge. Its bloody face staring at us with much, and when I say much I mean MUCH, hatred. Then all of a sudden the thing's up in my face. I didn't even get to see it take off. I slashed kicked, and did all these things but it didn't stop it from throwing me away to the side like I was a rag doll. Then I hit the ground hard. Fortunately NOT head first. It was more of a side first to the ground, but still earning my vision to go hazy from hitting my head against the ground with that much pressure.

"ALEK!" I heard and saw a blob of black hover above me. I shook my head and noticed it was Nico with a look of relief and a quick "whew". I pushed off my hands and struck the landing by ending up on my feet. Five arrows hit Bulls eye. Literally.

"Nice Will, back in the game already?" Well at least it's half blind… Verxa, Annabeth, and Sam were trying to get it more injured and not get thrown off, like I was, and took the opportunity to slash and burn the things hind legs. Nico helped finish the job by slashing the last bit of leg I missed. Soon enough it couldn't move and we all sruck it in the heart as it disintegrated into green dust.

"Weird. It's supposed to be golden…" Will started but didn't get to finish because of the golden dust from the Hydras and Green dust from the Minotaur combining into one ultimate Hydra. It had one giant head and thick neck with its usual four legs and tail but huge body. By estimate it was probably bigger than a Hellhound.

"No Katie you can't!" I looked over to Will and Katie and saw her struggling to fight off the force Will was putting on her by trying to keep her on the ground instead of her getting up.

"Yes I can! Let me fight!" She grunted.

"Katie." She looked over to the voice and stopped at Sam. "You can't you got hurt to bad. Please, you can…die even if you try. Don't do that to… your cabin, your friends, Travis," Katie froze at the sound Of Travis' name. Who is he anyways? "You even. Don't just please don't." Katie surrendered and sat back down. We headed over to the hybrid and were awed at such a thing. Sam was the first to make a move. She sliced at its head but it retracted like a snake. I recognized that move like the back of my hand. I tried to get its attention and it tried to snap at me so I dodged. Acid fell from the sky so we had to move from left to right, duck and jump, and slide this way and that. Soon enough Annabeth started to he first cut on the thing's neck. It hollered and it spit acid with… flames. Just like in my dream. My eyes widened as I realized this was how the person would die. There was no running from the truth but it would be best to rid of the thing. Sam got the idea and started slashing and only got to make the gash a little bigger but not enough. We all pitched in but didn't do enough. It clawed at Verxa and she got a nasty cut on her face. But just after she cut the thin more and it only needed one more swipe for it to be done. Nico took the last swipe but, it saw him coming. It spit so much flame this time, and right at…

"NO!" I yelled.

"NO DON'T!" I started running to the person the flames were aimed for right after they sliced the head off.

"No not now not today." I muttered to myself. The person was Nico. I pushed out of the way in the nick of time and threw a flame hoping flame and flame would only fight each other and give us time to extinguish it and defeat the thing. But my prediction was wrong. My flame went right through. Fortunately, it landed on the stump of the head and it disintegrated on the spot. But I wasn't so lucky. The flames from the hybrid hit me. I was blown back. And I felt a burning sensation.

"No. Alek, ALEK! Please don't leave. Please don't die. I opened my eyes to Nico with tears running down his face and everybody, including Will and Katie, surrounding me with tears welling up in their eyes as well.

**Nico POV**

She couldn't die today or now. She couldn't leave me. Why did that thing have to attack us? WHY?

"Alek… can you hear me?" I asked as I held her head in my hands. She nodded slowly running out of life.

"Guys… before I go I want you guys to know… that you're the best friends anyone could have. Thank you or being my friends." We all muttered "your welcomes". I shook my head, Tears running down my face even faster.

"Nico-" she started but I stopped her. I gave her for what I hopped wouldn't be the last kiss she got from me. Thankfully she kissed me back. I sensed everyone's staring at me, their eyeballs permanently stuck on us. I was trying to prize the moment as I felt the life slipping away from her. She sadly pulled away with tears and I kissed her forehead. Then her eyes were now like green flames and everyone around me dropped to the ground. Then everything went black.

**-LB-**

**A/N: Like it? I had to finish this as quick as I could so I hope you liked it even though it was rushed through! Okay so again there's a poll. Alright gotta go!**

**One more chapter and it's done!**

**MindBender 10**


	16. Alls well that ends well or so I think

**The New Girls Chapter 16**

**A/N: Hello people of the world my name is MindBender 10 and I give you… THE NEW GIRLS CHAPTER 16! Wow I can't believe I got all the way here with you guys following! I must say thanks to those who always supported me, who always reviewed, and told me what I could work on and what I should do. I forgot to say in the last chapter that it was, and still is, dedicated to TaylorrrStrife! Alright enough chitchat and let's get to the last chapter of the story! *Crowd Awws at the saying of this to be the last chapter*.**

**Disclaimer: PJATO has nothing that belongs to me. Nothing in the story is mine except OCs.**

**Previously on The New Girls:**

_She sadly pulled away with tears and I kissed her forehead. Then her eyes were now like green flames and everyone around me dropped to the ground. Then everything went black_.

**-LB-**

**Nico POV**

I woke up to be on the ground with the moon high in the sky. I had a headache like I got bonked in the head by Prometheus that I had to rub my head real hard. Soon enough everyone began to rouse from their sleep.

"Why the Hades, were we sleeping on the ground?" groaned a cranky Annabeth.

"I am just as confused as you…" I replied.

"Ugh…is it just me or has the world suddenly started rotate faster?" Katie asked. I had to admit it really did look like it was spinning. Minor complaints spilled out of everyone including me. But we had to focus on something that was important at the moment.

"Where are we?" I asked. Everyone stopped their complaining and started to stare at me as if to say 'go on.'

"Chicago, Illinois is where we're at; I saw it on ne of the street signs on our way here. Wait a second…does anyone know where the car is?" Sam stated we started searching for the GMC but were unsuccessful. That was until Will found its remains.

"Looks like a gas leak happened, causing an explosion." Was all he said.

"If we have no transportation then we can't get to Camp guys!" Verxa pointed out.

"We could just steal another car."

"Yeah that won't work so well because none of can hotwire a car Will." Will just slumped on the floor. Sam started tapping her foot; Katie shifted from foot to foot, Annabeth just stared at the sky, Verxa started pacing while I watched them all. What are we going to do I have no idea. Just then the most brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we just travel to the nearest train station and travel from there to the nearest place to camp?"

"You know, that's a pretty good idea. But where is the nearest one?" Verxa said

"That I don't know."

"UGH! DOES ANYONE HAVE A WORTHY IDEA WE CAN USE?" She screamed into the sky. We all went back to thinking when an idea popped into my head. It was more like someone whispering it to me though. I felt like I knew who it was but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I just shrugged it off.

"_Well _we could transport there and get as close as we can." I replied to her screaming.

"Now that is a worthy one that I can't question.

"Wait I need to get my knife. I don't want to be kicked out of another fight again!" Annabeth told us. As soon as we were ready and had all the remains of our stuff we were ready. Sadly I had to take everybody along with me because we didn't have any one else to help with the traveling. Grrrr…

**-LB-**

**Nico POV**

We were lucky that we ended up in New York by the Empire State building so we knew where to go to get to camp. Another good thing was that we were able to get food from the nearest McDonalds, since it was only a few stores down, so we could fill our stomachs. We then set off back to camp when we were done and kept our eyes peeled for anything to happen. After about what seemed like hours to me we finally made it to the place safe and sound. I guess that the Hydras and Minotaur were pretty much to make up for us not having many encounters on our quest. We checked into the big house to find Rachel, Chiron, and Mr. D playing pinochle on the porch.

"Well lookie here the brats are back with a finished quest I assume?" Mr. D stated.

"Why yes we have Mr. D, we have reasoned with the Gods and made them see that Verxa and Sam are no threat to Olympus." Annabeth said rather proudly.

"Wait a second…something seems to be missing…" Rachel started counting us then just shook her head. "Never mind I just thought…"

"It's okay red-head."

"So who's the real threat?"

"What?"

"Who's the threat? Remember that the prophecy said _'For they will find the threat to be another'_"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth said looking rather worried that we might have forgotten something.

"_'__Six shall go to the home of the twelve,_

_To find what the threat of the eldest is,_

_They shall go west to find the hunt to find the sun,_

_To find the threat of the middle,_

_For they will find the threat to be another.' _It says that you guys will find out who the threat is so I assumed you already knew."

"Oh well we never did…yet anyways." Will muttered rather disappointed.

"Have the Hunters passed by yet Chiron?"

"Ah yes. They said for me to pass a message onto you saying that to just go to your cabin and they'd be there waiting for you."

"Thank you." After that we walked away and then once we made it to the cabins I decided to go to mines and depart the group but soon enough regretted it. This was because then I was attacked by the Aphrodite girls or in other words, the live Barbie dolls. Fortunately I was able to make it without them doing much damage and before they gave me mental trauma. I took a shower after days of dirtiness and got ready for bed. But when I got in bed I couldn't sleep. I felt this weird feeling in my heart. It was like it was telling me…it was like something I my life…was missing.

**-LB-**

**A/N: Little does he know what it is or why! Ah poor Nico doesn't know what hit him… or anybody else. *Sigh*. Anyways there is a poll, sorry the other one didn't pop up I only remembered that I had to put it up when I was asleep, so please vote. Alright this was the very last chapter of the story! Hope you guys liked it and hope that you vote honestly. Review please so I can remember this story for the rest of my life! Oh and if you choose yes on the poll please PM me ideas for it! Love you all and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (This was your early Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza present!) I'll miss you all and hope to see you again later,**

**Signing off for what may be the last story for this series,**

**MindBender 10**


	17. ALERT!

**THE NEW GIRLS NOTICE! EPICALLY IMPORTANT!**

**A/N: Okay just so you know this is no real chapter **** but this is an ALERT! The SEQUEL FOR THE NEW GIRLS IS HERE PEOPLE! It's called "When Memories Come Back to Play" it's not in the PJATO section it's in the Heroes of Olympus section. Just so you know! Now you can go ahead to MindBender 10's profile and check it out or ignore us. We prefer you do the first. Now you have no need to review for this notice since MindBender 10 will just delete this after a while. Now we must go, so please read the story!**

**Typing their our words on this story,**

**Alek, Verxa, and Sam.**


End file.
